


帝韦伯作品集

by papanano



Category: El-Melloi, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 62,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 事件簿期间每周作品
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 愿爱长存
> 
> 愿梦想不死
> 
> 愿终有一日能在日光下行走

他站在水池中央，赤裸着的上半身上隐隐能够看到几点还未消退的伤痕，祭祀们端着各种各样的盆子在水池边绕行，挂炉里燃烧的没药香从细孔中飘出来，白色的烟雾随着有规律的摆动逐渐在水池上方形成了一团团的雾气，若有若无地掩盖住了他的容貌和身体。  
他垂着头看向水中，曾经有传说倒影会将人真实的面貌反应出来，但无论这年轻的王子怎么看，都没有办法将影像中那个身材高大的壮汉与自己联系在一起。  
那是我吗？  
他伸出手指在水面上点了一点，泛起的涟漪将那带有预示性的画面毁得一干二净，却在下一刻又泛出了新的画面，他试图凑近仔细看一看，但脖子上挂的吊坠却非常适时地从他脖子上滑进了水里，将那带有预示性的影响再一次毁掉了。  
他颇有些遗憾地直起身体，身边一袭白衣的祭祀非常适时地朝他笑了一下，“是看到什么有趣的东西了吗？殿下。”  
“有趣吗？”他歪了歪头若有所思地拨弄着池水，各种破碎的画面在波浪中一闪而过，他能勉强在里面认出了几张面孔，但没有一个能够在他心中留下一丝痕迹，“我只看到了海而已，无穷无尽的海水连接着天和地，在太阳初生的时候海面会泛起红光，带着桂冠的阿波罗驾驶着战车从极远处带着荣光而来。”他略微停顿了一下，朝周围那些暂且停顿的祭司们身上扫了一眼。  
他的父亲死于一场不幸的暗杀——虽然在这个年轻人眼里，那是完全可以预料到的事情，在对方一意孤行试图废掉自己继承人位置的时候，他就应该已经想到他的妻子会因为愤怒和忌恨做出什么样可怕的事情——不过对于他自己而言却是一桩好事。  
先王已经老了，没有了雄心的王者如同断了翅膀的老鹰，它无法飞跃峡谷、无法横跨江水，终究会被另一头鹰所取代，更年轻、更强大、更有雄心壮志。  
“阿塔拉斯家的女儿已经死了，”他撇撇嘴带着点意味不明的语气对着祭司们说道，“我不是母亲，没有兴趣去追究那位小姐的过往，曾有人对我说，那位巫女最擅长的是诅咒，但我希望你们记住……我是皮洛士的女儿奥林匹亚斯和众神之王宙斯之子，过去、现在及未来我所做的、我所见的、我所至的都奉行着神的旨意、是神明意愿的象征，所以不太明白有趣是什么。”  
白袍子的祭司们一个接一个跪伏地上，以这年轻人惊人的耳力自然能够听到其中有那么一两下不怎么和谐的金属落地声，“很有意思，”他不屑一顾地笑看着侍卫们冲进来、看着其中几个惶恐不安地被拖走，这才似笑非笑地朝身边仿佛对刚才事情完全无动于衷的祭祀长撇了一眼，“我想应该进行到下一步了，对吧？”  
“自然，毕竟水很冷。”  
紫色的长袍搭在这年轻人的身上，侍女们围着他忙忙碌碌了好一阵才将全套衣饰统统挂了上去，那些镶嵌着珐琅和贝壳的金色链条在他眼里宛若牵制住自己行动的锁链似的叮叮当当得让人心神不安，一头能够飞跃奥利匹斯山脉的鹰并不需要金银乃至于宝石的装点，但无用的凡人们却只会用这些东西作为衡量一个人是否伟大的标准。  
“我所看到的东西……”他的指尖在桌子上慢慢的点了几下，马其顿、特萨利、雅典、底比斯，还有更远的波斯乃至于更远更远从未有人到达的海边，也许海浪声与这里的没有什么区别，但只有更广阔的才能满足自己欲壑难填的欲望。  
他所想要成就的并不是马其顿的亚历山大，而是这世界唯一、无法替代、无法毁灭、无法抵抗的人。  
“下午三点就睡觉，昨天晚上难道和那个大个子的你一起打了通宵游戏吗？”黑发的少年人弯着腰看向他，对方身上还披着那个自己送给他的礼物，大概是太困了亦或者是刚才那太过清晰的梦境，红发的少年人眯起眼睛仔仔细细地打量着对方，最终绽放出了一个大大的笑容，“对了，我有告诉过你吗？”他伸出手将好不容易能修一次假的caster拉近自己怀里，“我曾经见过你的事情。”  
“又在胡说八道了。”  
“才没有胡说，老师的话，可是一直出现在我的梦里，无论是过去还是未来。”就如同那无边无际的海洋一样，始终存在，不曾变化。


	2. 雕像

“和我想象的有些不太一样。”他站在雕像前仔细观察了一会，“他应该更高大、更英武，事实上我觉得史诗里写错了，他怎么可能矮小，毕竟马其顿人的身高是经过考古验证的。”他绕着雕像又走了两圈，小心翼翼地在发梢上摸索了一下，可能是因为被阳光久晒的关系，冰冷的石膏像也能让人感觉到一丝温度。  
“不知道为什么我总觉得这个雕像非常眼熟，像是在梦里无数次见到过他一样，”他的目光迷茫了一瞬，那件红色的披风仿佛又一次在自己面前飞舞，带着炙热的火焰与银色的闪电在大桥上奔驰，“我总觉得应该呼唤他的名字、应该站在他身后目睹他的英姿，应该崇拜他、应该歌颂他，”他停顿了一下，脸上露出了极为迷茫的神色，“不过他本来就应该被人崇拜、应该被人歌颂，他是征服了大半个世界的男人、是即使刚死国土便分崩离析也无法让人忘记、必须镌刻在史书上的王者。”  
“我记得史书里说，他永远雄心勃勃，绝不会满足于已拥有的一切，即使亚洲再加上欧洲，他还是不会满足，他的目光投向远方，寻找那些他还未见过的东西，他要战胜对手，没有对手的时候他要战胜自己。”他情不自禁地轻声朗诵起那篇久经传颂的名篇，即使有人说阿里安的文笔干枯又无趣，但在他看来，字里行间里溢出的是崇拜和渴望。没有人能拒绝扈从这样一个王者，他有如同天空般广袤的心胸和毫无止尽的渴望，他不会停下脚步去等任何一个人，只会永远一马当先地冲在最前面。布西发拉斯的蹄声恍若在耳畔疾驰而过，无数人的呼喊、赞美最终汇成了声音的海洋，从马其顿散布到了整个世界。  
“可惜只是一尊半身像，我总觉得他下半身应该和那些画里的不太一样。”他应该有一副铠甲、有一把剑、有一张大到能裹住自己的披风，虽然勇敢却不会冒进、虽然粗鲁却永远有分寸，他不会因为征服万千土地而少了同情心也不会因为坐拥天下而狂妄自大，他是豪放不羁这个词语的本体、是天生就应该站在光辉之下的人。  
“真奇妙。”他绕着这尊雕像又走了一圈，“我竟然完全无法想象他失败的样子，仿佛他天生就被胜利女神捧在手心里一样，但我又好像见过他输掉的样子，虽败犹荣，是带着笑离开人世的。”他读过历史，当然知道这位王者的末路，在伤寒和亲近之人递过来的一杯毒酒中，他宁可相信是毒药弄死了这位帝王，病痛仿佛应该一开始就与他绝迹才对，这样的男人是不可能因为狂饮而倒下的。  
他又想起了梦中见过的金杯，被轻轻碰在一起、在还未落在地上时便消失，如同一个让人痛苦的信号，他痛苦地站在远方，只能强迫自己挺直胸膛，好像只有这样才能理智又冷静地面对一切似的，但那种痛却如骨附蛆，直到现在、只要想起就无法克制住。  
如果我……  
好像所有事情只要加上了如果就能在下一秒拨乱反正、力挽狂澜一样。  
但事实上，他一直弱小，直到现在。  
“亚历山大……伊斯坎达尔……”每一声呼唤都将那混乱又模糊的梦境擦拭得逐渐清晰起来，他能看到自己、能看到对方、能看到那几天的冬木和最后乖离剑斩下的瞬间，“我觉得还是驾驭战车时的样子最适合做成雕像。”他忍不住想象了一下，却又觉得用石膏无法表现完美地呈现出那一幕。  
因为这位王天生就是个没有办法被模仿、被复制的存在。  
从生到死都是如此。  
他小心翼翼地凑上去，在那尊雕像上印上了个吻，全心全意，就如同当年一样，带着无边无际的期待和盼望，将身与心统统奉上。  
你是我的王，我是您麾下的臣子，崇拜、与爱，如同无尽之海的波涛，悠久留长。


	3. 对弈

年轻的棋手坐在座位上，那是个很舒服的椅子，上面放着他非常喜欢的小猫图案的软垫，若是换成平常的日子，他兴许会坐在那把椅子上喝杯红茶，读本小说，但今天横在他面前的是一盘残局。  
他迫切地想要破解它。  
从面板上来看，对方执黑，己方执白，黑兵在B5、E5的位置，王车已经换位，黑主教被白方吃了一个，而己方除了一个白兵在D5，其他都缩在后方，两个马都已经损失了，可见之前是在中局厮杀得多么惨烈。  
这是非常典型的弃子攻王城的打发——和那位的性格一样，他并非没有战略，而是在这种看似莽撞的攻击中收缩防线，寻找更适时的下手机会，在过去，这个年轻人曾经吃过不少次这样的亏，但今天这局棋却并不一样。  
他并不是与伊斯坎达尔在战斗，而是自己在扮演伊斯坎达尔。从学习的角度一下子转换成教学的角度，年轻的韦伯•威尔维特感觉有些不太自在，却在这份不自在里暗藏着一丁点喜悦。  
“首先应该保证自己的进攻不被打乱，”他琢磨了一下伸出手握住了F1的白车，若是直接冲到F7自然能直捣黄龙，然后动用在H3的后逼近，应该能直接将死王。但这并不容易，黑王可以轻而易举地往旁边走一格，然后转瞬黑马就会吃掉后、黑象会撞上白象，然后双方两败俱伤。  
不过仔细想想伊斯坎达尔说不定会用这样惨烈的战术，那家伙不过是个看似粗犷实际上心细如发的人物，在大开大合的同时玩起阴谋诡计也不会落于任何一个人。那是个不能用常理来推断的男人，在这方面韦伯吃过不少亏。  
那么应该先走皇后吗？  
他再一次探出手，又觉得这样直接冲进去说不定会面临一个陷阱，对方的王近在咫尺，万一将军不成反而损失了一个重要的进攻角色，要再等到白兵冲到底，由兵变后不知会花上多少时间。  
就这样一步未走，韦伯便已经坐了半个小时，他在试图和伊斯坎达尔的想法达成一体，也试图探明那个不知名的对弈者的想法——这实在是太难了，即使这个年轻人在去年刚刚获得了一个冠军位也并不代表他能够将自己心灵的导师、一路行来的领航人、自己的恋人拉下长久保持着的皇位。  
亦或者他根本没有考虑过这种问题。  
在年轻的韦伯•威尔维特看来伊斯坎达尔是不可撼动的，有些评论家一直以来都喜欢唱衰那位“大帝”在公开恋情后即将陨落之类令人烦不胜烦的新闻，曾经这些乱七八糟的东西让韦伯苦恼过——毕竟在外人看来他在当时不过是个不入流的围棋手，而对方却早就已经是称霸多年的皇帝陛下了。  
但对方好像从来没有迷茫过，韦伯歪了歪头，情不自禁地想起了一些藏在过去日夜相处中的小小回忆，那些曾经有让他会心一笑的、也有让他怒不可遏的，伊斯坎达尔烦人的时候他会呵斥对方是个蠢货，天下第一的傻瓜。这个年轻人是知道自己脾气的，他素来不肯认输，哪怕在棋盘上输过十次、百次、千次也会在懊恼烦躁后吞下苦果重新坐回棋盘前，在别人看来这兴许是努力的象征，但在韦伯看来这不过是另一种对着伊斯坎达尔才会露出的倔强。  
他不想输给除了这个男人以外的任何人。  
与别人想要超越伊斯坎达尔不同，韦伯想要的、想达到的却并非是获胜，而是能够得以与对方站在同一条线上、能够用平行的姿态去看向对方的能力。  
他想要成为骑士，想要成为能够与王互换位置而保卫对方的车，当然在眼下他不过是目前只能冲到D5，脑子里还傻乎乎的愣头青罢了。  
“啊，所以果然，还是应该先走D5的。”他叹了一口气，小心翼翼地捏着白色的兵吃掉了黑色的马，但在下一刻黑色的车便冲到了己方的王面前，“小子，将军了。”  
“笨蛋！都说了你不要提醒我啊！”  
“你已经烦恼地坐在它面前一个半小时了，所以吃冰激凌吗？”  
“吃……”


	4. 谢幕与生日快乐

他偷偷躲在幕帘后，小心翼翼地观察着观众们的反应。   
台上爱神安格斯与费奥纳骑士团的芬恩正在二重唱，高音与低音盘旋交错在一起为主角迪卢木多•奥迪纳的去世而哀悼，再过五分钟天桥上会用升降梯降下莪相的扮演者，作为旁白叙事人的他会唱完最后的结局部分向观众交代一下费奥纳骑士团的毁灭及芬恩的死，然后是谢幕、退场、再谢幕和安可。  
因为这是末场的关系，剧院安排了在安可前让他讲几句的环节，换成是前几天，这位作曲家兴许会用自己还年轻这种理由作为推脱，但今天却是个非常难得的好日子。  
自他的老师肯尼斯先生在两年前因为意外不幸身亡，这位著名的音乐天才留下了数量繁多的半成品曲谱，有些几近完成，而有些——比如这幕音乐剧就只有开头六行竖琴谱和一个题目，剩下的是大堆大堆几乎看不懂的涂鸦和手稿。  
在那时，普罗大众是根本不看好韦伯•威尔维特的。  
他不过是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊教出来的所有学生中最默默无名的一个，既不是音乐世家出身也没有年少成名、获得各种各样的头等奖，无论从哪个角度来看这个年轻人的未来宿命都应该是去当个普通的音乐老师、若是运气稍微好一些的话最多成为一个不入流的音乐制作人。但令世人震惊的是，在各种各样的抨击和嘲讽下韦伯居然没有放弃，他花了足足两年将音乐家先生过去的手稿悉数整理出来、重新打谱编写、加入了自己对音乐的看法，最终地将两人其实并不相似的风格揉捏到了一起，成功完成了那位先生最后的辉煌巨著。  
《一个骑士的诞生与死》  
讲述凯尔特神话中那位光辉之子迪卢木多•奥迪纳的故事，他与养父安格斯、妻子格兰尼、首领芬恩之间的爱恨情仇串起了整部戏作。光听梗概应该是个非常有趣的故事，但可能是因为写完作品的是韦伯•威尔维特——一个无名小卒的关系，以至于很多著名音乐人都对这部戏心存疑虑，但也许正因为如此才让整个团队和平度过了最开始的磨合期，然后成功上演、从那些只会毒舌的评论家笔下死里逃生，最终座无虚席。  
莪相的演员唱了起来，爱尔兰风笛在乐池里呜呜作响，他目送芬恩躺倒在树下，活动道具会在下一刻将演员包裹起来直到幕帘拉上。上一场安装的滚轮出了点小问题，可怜的芬恩被卡在树丫上，直到扮演迪卢木多的演员用力硬扯才将他从树丛里拖了出来，也因此让谢幕推迟了三分钟，这种事情兴许会在未来成为上电视节目时的小小谈资，但那时却差点把作曲家先生吓得半死。  
他本来就没有什么太多的舞台经验，在应变方面远没有制作人先生那样机敏和灵活，甚至可能是因为年龄尚轻的关系在碰到那样的情况，演员们表现得还算平静，唯独他在谢幕后被人发现满头大汗地坐在后台。  
“你也胆子太小了啊，小子。”制作人叼着烟斗笑着揉了揉他的头，顺手拎了条毛巾甩在他的脖子上，“虽然是初出茅庐的作品、也有一小部分站在巨人肩膀上的幸运，但从上座率和评论来看已经是巨大的成功了，干得漂亮。”  
所有的称赞都不如这轻描淡写的几个字来的更让人喜悦，年轻的作曲家将头埋在两膝之间，冰镇过的毛巾带给他一丝凉意，慢慢抚平了一直以来弥漫在心头的忧虑却让另一种微妙的情绪不由自主地滋生了出来，换做是两年前这个举动他是万万没有胆量的，但那天他却不知是哪里来的勇气在那个人即将抽身离开的时候拉住了对方的衣角。  
戏演完了。  
观众席上有人在吹口哨、有些人试图冲到乐池的边上，鲜花被大力抛向舞台甚至有一两支玫瑰掉在了韦伯的脚边、无数人的掌声汇成一团，如同雷鸣震耳欲聋，那些声音冲击着年轻作曲家的大脑和心脏，他能够做的只有紧紧抓住幕帘不断地深呼吸，喜悦和兴奋，更多的是难以言说的成就感。  
评论家们不会关心他在这两年里承受了多大的压力。  
观众们不可能了解他有多少次摔了笔、撕了多少纸。  
他曾经有无数次生出过放弃的念头，反正肯尼斯老师从来没喜欢过自己，为什么要抱着那么一丁点的愧疚这样拼死拼活呢？过去的同学、曾经的同窗都各自找到了人生的方向，唯独他一个人租住在小套房里与这堆乱七八糟的纸片日日夜夜呆在一起，创作是艰难的，更艰难的是用自己的想法重新修改前人的作品并顺其自然地续下去，若是两个人曾有合作一切应该会变得比较简单，但韦伯的痛苦却完全在于他自认自己与肯尼斯之间巨大的实力差距。  
天才的老师、平庸的学生。  
越靠近越能发现自己的平凡和无能、越深入越可惜对方的才华在没有彻底释放前便不幸离世，巨大的差距曾经一度让他失落到不知所措。  
“想那么多做什么？”制作人四仰八叉地坐在他家客厅的沙发上打着游戏说道，“事实上我可一点都不喜欢你的老师，虽然英年早逝是很可惜，但不喜欢就是不喜欢，我讨厌他所有作品里不经意间流露出的格式化，也不喜欢他在编曲时刻意追求的传统，现在已经是二十世纪了，虽然格律很有趣，但木钢琴的存在并不等于要否认电吉他。而你并不一样，与其说你是他的作品的继承人，不如说是他的作品的毁灭者，在他的基础上创造属于你的东西，这才是作曲家韦伯•威尔维特该做的事情。”  
那个傻子，说什么木钢琴、电吉他……事实上那家伙根本五音不全，即使拿巴赫、贝多芬、莫扎特那样风格明显不同的作品给他听，他也只能第一时间认出大战略的BGM，只不过有两个臭钱罢了——一开始评论家是如此抨击的，但最终却是暴发户的胜利。  
韦伯弯下腰将落在脚边的玫瑰捡了起来，在幕帘的缝隙中，他只能看到第一排正中间坐着的那个家伙朝自己比了个拇指，即使知道对方可能只能看到自己一丁点表情，他也毫不在意地冲着对方弯了弯眉眼。  
演员们退场了。  
接下来是他的战场。  
作曲家先生深深吸了一口气，抓紧话筒慢慢走了出去，明明是如潮水般的掌声、明明有无数的欢呼和赞美，他却仿佛面对着空无一人的剧院——在第一场开幕的前夜，他就曾这样站了整整一夜。  
“感谢大家的到来。”他一字一顿地慢慢说道，“感谢为本场演出付出一切的演员和舞者、感谢一直辛苦工作的staff们、和所有恪尽职守、承担了相当多没有必要的我的任性的工作伙伴们，感谢陪我天天加班加点的灯光师梅林先生。”他深深吸了一口气，将所有接下来可能会发生的事情在脑子里过了一圈，又觉得想这么多的自己简直是杞人忧天，“今天，是个非常特殊的日子，虽然在这个时候、这个地点庆祝制作人的生日有些奇怪，但依旧希望大家能和我一起唱个生日歌，不过我在唱歌这方面不是很擅长，请不要笑我。”  
观众席上一片善意的笑声，大家非常体贴地陪着韦伯唱了大半首，在即将结尾的部分，这个年轻的、初出茅庐的作曲家突然伸出手在半空中画上了一个休止符，歌声停了几秒，韦伯紧紧握住话筒，朝着第一排的那位先生伸出了手，“Happy birthday Iskandar。”  
那位先生眯了眯眼睛，毫不犹豫地走上了舞台，在接吻的一刹那，在无数尖叫声中，作曲家先生唯一能够想到的是明天晨报上的头版头条。  
“公演成功，作曲家先生公开出柜，高调宣布恋情。”


	5. 云雀

一、  
Higher still and higher.  
From the earth thou springest.  
Like a cloud of fire;  
The blue deep thou wingest,  
And singing still dost soar,   
and soaring ever singest.

亚历山大躺在病床上，他今年不过33岁，论理应该是人类最活跃的年龄但这位先生已经住院很久了。医生找不出他到底得了什么病，却用尽办法都无法阻止他身体上的急速衰弱，医疗器械虽然能够勉强控制住那不知名病毒的侵入，却没有一种方法可以放缓此时此刻正在他那庞大商业帝国中上演的勾心斗角和你争我夺。  
“他们应该会为了遗产而大打出手，没法看到那一幕，真是令人遗憾，”红发的先生躺在病床上，朝坐在床边的探视者笑了一下，“真是不可思议，十年前第一次见到现在你竟然一点都没有变，韦伯•威尔维特，再十年前便宣称我活不过三十三岁的你到底是什么来历？”他停顿了一下，在过去他能一口气说上三个小时而现在只有短短的几句话便让他觉得胸口隐隐作痛，那种炙热的烧灼感无法在任何仪器下显影，以至于他的母亲——那位心狠手辣的奥林匹亚斯认为他一定是得了什么妄想症，但亚历山大却是知道的。  
他并没有疯，就好像其他人都觉得眼前这位韦伯•威尔维特应该只是某个大学的历史老师一样，从未有人发现这个年轻人与众不同的耳朵。  
它带着奇妙的弧度，在耳廓的上方形成了一个小小的尖角，大多数时候，它被黑色的长发掩在后面，但只有在面对自己的时候，对方才会撩起头发，露出那对普通人绝对不可能有的精灵的耳朵。  
一开始亚历山大以为这是某种基因突变，但对方初次见面时那从未听闻过的语言已经隐隐约约地透露出了他的身份。  
“Hail Iskandar。”如同一把钥匙开启了接下来长达十年的仅仅出现在梦中的大段冒险，那些支离破碎的片段有些让他醒来时还血脉偾张、有些却带着无尽的惆怅，与那在梦中的一刻不停的浅声低吟缠绕在了一起。一开始亚历山大以为自己小说看多了——他那段时间很喜欢各种奇幻小说，要梦到点与之相关的东西也并不奇怪，但接下来一天、两天、一周、两周……主角始终是他，但画面却已经过了千山万水，若是再想不明白就是实在是太对不起他的脑子了。  
“那应该是我。”病人斩钉截铁道，“那绝对是我，即使周围追随者不同，但征服是我的本质，能够让我心潮澎湃的只有不断扩大的地图和从未见过的风景。”他说着终于按捺不住内心的好奇，朝着韦伯伸出了手，“所以这果然是真的吗？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”看起来还相当年轻的威尔维特先生一下子红了脸，“我果然是不该高估你的智商，明明知道我有问题，居然还会不动脑子地提出要摸耳朵的要求，到底是怎么想的！”  
“看到与众不同的事物想要亲手分辨个清楚不是人之常情吗？还是说你那看起来很好捏的尖耳朵还有什么其他的用处？比如说呼吸器官什么的？”亚历山大理直气壮地说道，他的身体状态其实已经非常虚弱，哪怕就是抬一抬手这样简单的动作也需要花上不少力气，这幅样子看着让人感觉难受极了。探望者在犹豫了几秒之后最终自暴自弃地凑了上去，“先说明精灵的耳朵非常敏感，如果太用力的话会很疼的。  
“我以为那是小说里才有的东西。”病人小心翼翼地摸了两下，那的确是非常与众不同的手感，比人类的要更为柔软一点，可能是皮下血管比人类少的关系，摸起来要比人类的温度略微低一些，他还想凑近看得更仔细些却看到韦伯捂着通红的脸从床沿摔倒在地上，“你这个肌肉笨蛋！”他跳起来怒斥起对方的莽撞，“都、都告诉你非常敏感了，居然还这样仔仔细细地摸了一遍！你、你你！”他语无伦次又面红耳赤的样子即使再怎么迟钝的人也应该明白点什么，更何况亚历山大并非是什么都不明白的。  
“原来如此，这么敏感吗？这么多年什么都没有做，真是让人遗憾呢，话说以前我也什么都没有做吗？”前段话的确能让韦伯跟只炸了毛的猫似得急跳脚，但后半句话音未落他的脸色便瞬间难看起来，即使之前再怎么语焉不详，从他认识亚历山大到现在，这位“征服王”绝非是那种可以被一两句推托之词忽悠过去的王者。  
他沉默了很久，亚历山大也并没有继续追问的意思，这位病人躺在床上一直沉默凝视着挂在床边的生命维持系统，上面不断跳动的数字正在宣告死神的脚步越来越近了，“我梦到过很多人、很多事，我曾梦见有人与我长相相似却最终背道而驰、我梦见过无数的欢呼声、也在梦里看到了阴影降下、焦土遍地，若我的梦并非是梦，那我的病其实并不是病对吗？”  
“你曾经被一把带有诅咒的刀刺中，诅咒并没有因为肉体的消亡而消失，反而根植在你的灵魂中，一次又一次将死亡带到你面前，”韦伯不是没有试过利用他能找到的材料解开诅咒，但人类时代与精灵时代已经不一样了，维林诺的确有解开诅咒的大部分材料，但精灵一旦西渡就没有再回来的办法，选择成为人类的伊斯坎达尔依旧会带着诅咒继续在人间轮回转世，“我曾经想过，将你带上船一起离开，但后来又想你恐怕不会喜欢这样的选择。”  
亚历山大点了点头，他感觉自己的呼吸已经有些困难了，高烧引发的晕眩和不断加快的心跳正在大肆消耗着他的体力，“我对寿命的长短并不在意，比起庸庸碌碌地过上千年，我更喜欢用十多年的时间里在地面上掀起一阵飓风，我无所谓人们对我的观感，恐惧也要崇拜也好，那些庸人的视线不过是征服道路上的一丁点插曲，我来过、我看到过、我征服过，我想要的是浓墨重彩的一页纸，而不是轻描淡写的一个墨点。”他停顿了一下，冲着韦伯招了招手，“所以说说你吧，在人类世界里，你应该是唯一的精灵？”  
“兴许不止我一个，兴许只有我一个，谁知道呢？”黑发的精灵叹息了一声，在人世间漫步这么多年，他已经与人类没有什么太大差别了，“我不过是最普通的精灵，而你……”  
“这个我不想听，”亚历山大挥了挥手，“血统是没有用的垃圾，我以为你生活在人类的时代，那种老古董早就应该被忘记了，事实上小子我想知道的其实只有一点……”他停顿了几秒，看向韦伯的目光里带着点说不出来的喜悦笑意，“你累吗？”  
累？  
韦伯愣了一下，在接下来的一分钟里竟不知说什么好，“所以说你这个家伙，为什么总是这样擅自说这种体贴又直白还一针见血的话？明明有时候粗神经、自我注意到根本不会关心别人的程度，为什么在这种时候却这么敏锐？累？怎么可能不累……但和身心俱疲是不一样的。”对诅咒束手无策的自己、不得不目送他转世轮回的自己、留在人类世界行走千年的自己，“我并没有绝望，事实上反而因为岁月轮转而愈发欣喜，我想让你看看现在的我，和过去的那个我差别有多大；我想了解现在的你，和过去的那个你差别有多大，曾经的我只能在远处仰望着征服王，对诅咒束手无策、只能目送你离世，而现在我终于能够坐在你身边、了解你的想法，兴许暂时还不能和你并肩看着整个世界，但我终究还是一点一点地走到了你身边，对于精灵来说，一千年、两千年……时间是没有任何意义的，在接下来，兴许我会继续在人类的世界行走、兴许我会乘船西渡，但我的心却始终雀跃着。”  
“Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel I Valar tielyanna nu vilya. ”黑发的精灵弯了弯眉眼，“兴许旅程让人身体疲倦，但心灵却十分满足，没有比这个更让人值得感恩的了，Hantale Iskandar。 ”  
征服者微微一笑半靠在床上朝窗外望去，两三只云雀在电线杆子上跳来跳去，在他人生的前十多年里，这种画面曾一度是他童年最美好的回忆，但当腓利去世之后，这种闲散又宁静的生活便彻底离他远去了，“我还挺喜欢那种鸟的，”他轻声说道，“它们是最快乐不过的精灵，是凯旋的欢歌、是赞婚的合唱、是和谐炙热的激情，就像此刻的我侧耳倾听。 ”  
警报器响了，医生和护士们急急冲进病房，一通手忙脚乱的抢救后，几个医生分别向聘用自己的那方报了信。  
“十分抱歉，病人已经去世了。”他们纷纷说道，“房间里开着窗，兴许是因此受了凉，的确留下一张纸条，不过……没人看得懂上面写了什么。诶要拼给你听吗？”  
“Inye tye-méla ，是的不太像法语，也不是西班牙语，到底是什么意思实在是让人一头雾水呢。”


	6. 解梦

年轻的王坐在阿波罗神庙的正中若有所思，皮提亚坐在远处一个高高的三脚架上聆听着少年王的倾诉，雾气和侍者还有其他预言师手里捧着的香料覆盖了整个庙宇，为了解梦，这位王进贡了大量的祭品，除了黄金与宝石，月桂和香料，甚至还奉上了自己亲手猎的狮子。

“这几天我夜不能寐，不断在重复着同一个梦。”山羊的叫声让连日来没能好好睡一觉的他非常不快，按照常理来说，以现在马其顿的局势他是不应该出现的，帕萨尼亚斯在十二天前刚刚谋杀了他的父亲，虽然他的母亲及时稳定住了形势，但鉴于还有葬礼、继承权及各种各样麻烦的后续问题，这位年轻的、刚刚继位的王本不应该来到这个离马其顿十万八千里远的地方做这种莫名其妙的解梦预言，但那横跨在心头不断闪现的梦境，却让他日夜难安。

“梦里的那个人应该是我，当然也说不一定，他几乎比我现在大了两圈，”判定对方是自己完全是因为佩剑和布西发拉斯的缘故，那是性格极其高傲的爱马，除了自己以外无人能够骑乘它，“我从这头奔向另一头，半空中有金色的光芒朝我飞来，背后有细碎的哭音，就像只没了家的小鹿呜咽个不停，这是必死的场面，我却十分平静，仿佛一切命中注定，毫无怨恨。”这不是王者的风范，即使是他的老师亚里士多德也曾经说过，他是一个能忽喜忽怒的人，可以大笑着饮酒也可以转眼拔剑相向，可能是因为父母之间剑拔弩张的关系，也有可能是因为奥林匹亚斯夫人越伸越长的手，他如履薄冰毫无安全感，“我的老师曾经评价我是世间罕见的笨蛋，梦里的我明知会死却还是毫不犹豫地冲上去，可见老师并没有说错什么。”他冷笑一声，心里却对那个哽咽的声音异常介意，“我从不避讳战斗、更不会逃避，但那些光点、那些风景却绝对是现在能够见到的场面。”

“所以告诉我，太阳神指定的预言者，这些场面是想要告诉我什么？我在人间还是在天上？”

“我奉上了十斤黄金、三十斛珍珠和宝石，献祭了十头山羊和十头耕牛，我可以许诺马其顿永远不进入德尔斐，但我要一个答案，让我打消疑虑、让我顺利安眠。”

房间里的雾气让人昏昏欲睡，年轻的王者却越来越心焦，皮提亚没有唱歌、没有浇祭，原本应该被点燃的火焰毫无动静 ，即使是其他祭祀们也因为这不同寻常的沉默而惴惴不安，但最终那位身穿少女服饰，岁数却至少已经过百的老人抬起了头。她颤颤巍巍地伸出手指示意年轻人过来两步。

那是理应不能够被任何外人所触碰的女祭司，亚历山大曾经听说过许多关于这里的奇妙传说，太阳神的光辉笼罩在这座神庙里，所有放肆的人都会在第二天暴毙而亡，但他并不惧怕神明、因为他本身就是神。

他慢慢地走过去，视线的余光却不禁在周围人身上一一扫过，他以为会发生点什么——克里奥佩特拉和她的儿女们在他父亲死后曾经一度蠢蠢欲动，但伸出的月桂叶环却让他有些不明所以。

那是胜利的象征。

那是王者的寓意，若是从女祭司手中接过它甚至有了更深、更微妙的承诺。

这是神明的恩赐、是比解梦的预言更有用的神谕，它一下子安抚了亚历山大那颗躁动不安的心，将所有的犹豫和迷茫在顷刻间化为乌有。

“我是亚历山大、是腓力之子、是宙斯之子，是人、是神，无论梦里的人是谁，无论在何方、在何等奇妙的世界中，我都是王者，至于那个孩子……”他微微地笑了一下，反手将桂冠戴在头上，“倒是非常可爱，若是不哭的话说不定还能逗一逗。”

我迎接我的命运、我的理想、我的战争，直至生命的最后一刻，若有机会相会，应是在未来、在另一个世界，在跨越了人与神的界限、在无尽之海的另一头，在思念着我的你的意识中。

再次相会。


	7. 玩偶

中东白天晒得人发昏，晚上又冻得可怕，从巴格达出发，考虑到经济条件韦伯只能选择一路慢慢步行，说实话在刚看到巴比伦的时候年轻的魔术师没能将眼前的断壁残垣与伊斯坎达尔描述的一切联系在一起。眼前的一切在历经几千年的风沙与尘土、战争与鲜血的摧残后居然还能留下那么一丁点痕迹事实上已经非常不容易了。

在前段时间有传闻说伊拉克博物馆被盗，大批文物不知所踪，丢失的清单里有那么几件应该是伊斯坎达尔那个年代留下的东西，当然韦伯也是有自知之明的，即使他再怎么想要也不可能立刻找回来，事实上根据他的判断，那些与其说是被盗，不如是被某些国家给集体打劫了，再接下来它们应该会出现在某个拍卖行、某个私人收藏家的家中，最终会进入某个国家的博物馆。

老套路，毫不奇怪，却又有说不出的感慨。

在几年之后，韦伯重新回忆这段过去——当然他那时候应该已经被尊称为埃尔梅罗二世了——这个年轻时胆大妄为横冲直撞、现在怀揣着赎罪和悔恨心情而努力活下去的时钟塔教授忍不住苦笑了一下。彼时他已经通过种种努力将伊斯坎达尔时代的文物弄回来了一件，并不是非常光明正大的手段，当然考虑到对方手段更为龌龊，他的这点小计谋完全不够看。

那是一尊士兵的铜像，非常简陋，岁月带给它的伤痕远没有那次抢劫来的大，粗暴的罪犯们将它的底托撞掉了一小部分，韦伯不得不用一点粘土将它重新撑起来。从造型来看这应该是一个非常普通的希腊式的士兵，尚且还没有日日夜夜加班的二世打量着它的时候情不自禁地想到了伊斯坎达尔宝具。

Ionioi Hetairoi

他曾经坐在布西发拉斯身上与他的王一起站在阵中，几万人的希腊方阵曾经是横扫亚非欧的最强利器，他听到那些人的欢呼、那些人的呐喊，他们再叫王的名字。

“亚历山大万岁。”

“伊斯坎达尔万岁。”

“你……会是当时的其中之一吗？”他点了点那座雕像，再一次合上眼睛，离与委托人见面还有三十多分钟，他可以略微眯上一会，希望梦里还能听到那响彻天空的欢呼声。


	8. 调香师

“每个人都应该有属于自己的香水，”年轻的调香师站在香水原料存放柜前笑眯眯地说，“我曾经见过一个人，一直以来我都想给他调制一款专属于那个人的香水，只是没有什么特别好的思路。”

“我曾经想过，他的前调应该是璀璨的阳光、蓝色的大海和纯白的沙滩，中间应该是沙漠的热风、烈酒和火焰，后调应该沉重又浓厚，用乌木、沉香和没药包裹，只是光只有这些又好像可以极容易和另外一些人混在一起，完全无法突出那是独一无二的他。”

“后来我又想，乌木应该用在最开始的时候，他是神明之子，自然应该用上神明的贡品方可匹配，但乌木太深沉太浓郁了,无法凸显出他年轻时惑人的俊美，但若是用晚香玉、茉莉这种芬芳的鲜花又极容易因为太过甜美而忽视了他十六岁就上战场的事实。”

“伴随着血与火，他是让人无法忽视的风，从马其顿吹到希腊，从希腊吹遍世界。”

“是了，他的香味里应该有海风的味道，虽然地中海与印度洋的海风截然不同，但海水的苦涩和咸味却应该被夹进去，我曾经考虑过是不是应该在中调放一丁点尼罗河搀着莲花的清香，但仔细想想那却应该作为后调的余韵，为整款香画上一个句号。”他安眠在亚历山大城中，在百十年后会有个他的仰慕者在他陵前悲泣，只是再也无人能够达成他那样的伟大成就。

“亚历山大……我的亚历山大，应该是天空与海洋，是沙漠与雨林，它应该有乌木有豆蔻、有琥珀有安息香、有乳香与没药，埃及的莲花是不能少的，印度的茉莉和晚香玉也一定要加上，还有中东的烈酒和烟草，光用这些材料的话兴许味道会非常冲鼻、说不定会让人觉得这个人咄咄逼人，不过一丁点墨水的味道能冲淡所有的杀意，将那些野心用文学和诗歌小心翼翼地收敛起来。”

“没有人能忽视他外表的压迫感，也不可能有人会无视他的才华和伟大，我想要的就是这样的香水。”

“那你呢？”终于有人忍不住提问道，“在你看来他是爱琴海永不落下的太阳、是始终盘旋在中东上空的风、是亚历山大城的永恒不朽的石碑，那你又是什么呢？”

“我？我是茶、是玫瑰、是雪茄……是带着悔恨和懊恼、怀着期盼与希望的……他的仰慕者。”

“我想给他调一个独一无二的香水，然后终有一日，能请他帮我喷在衣领上。”


	9. 看图说话

韦伯·威尔维特是最后一个走进房间的人，伊斯坎达尔坐在长桌的另一侧笑着朝他招了招手，“小子，过来。”这种场合，偶尔会让这个年轻人有种摩西过海的错觉，他分开无数人，越过那些比自己资格更老的、呆在伊斯坎达尔身边时间更长的人，最终来到了他的身边。

王伸出手，除了韦伯之外的其他人如同潮水般安静无声地退了出去，再一次被关上的门让这个年轻人感觉略微轻松了些，自从他十五岁跟在伊斯坎达尔身边之后，好像从来都没有习惯过这一幕，不过现在并不是他要发表感想的时候，“和赤枝现在就对上并不合适，”年轻的军师如是谏言道，“老师名下的两个赌场前几天被条子查封了，费奥纳的奥迪那先生正怀疑是我们干的，他毕竟和赤枝有着千丝万缕的亲戚关系，到时候两家一起找上门来就算是我们也会有点小影响的。”

“肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊的事情一向由你处理我不担心，不过比起当年那个站在我面前会被我吓哭的孩子，你的成长很让人惊叹。”伊斯坎达尔对当年那一幕印象极为深刻，那个不过是艾尔梅洛伊分家私生子的孩子被当做弃子送到自己身边的时候还是个连话都不敢多说一句的小鬼，甚至会因为自己严肃起来的样子而嚎啕大哭，短短五年里从一个连枪怎么握都不知道的小孩子一跃成为了自己的左右手，这中间他到底付出多少哪怕不说伊斯坎达尔心里也是极为清楚的。

当然坊间那些流传胜广的桃色新闻也不能完全算是空穴来风，毕竟虽然大部分人无法想象、这位被称为王的黑道教父会成为韦伯·威尔维特的恋人。作为年岁相差很大的组合，伊斯坎达尔在道上驰名的时候韦伯压根还没生出来，更别提对方过去丰富多彩的男性女性经验，曾一度有人将韦伯当成这位大帝养来玩玩的宠物，说了点相当似是而非不着边际的话，第二天就没了脑袋。

在这里面到底是伊斯坎达尔的手笔还是他那刚露出锋芒的年轻恋人的指派一时之间不好推测，但至此之后再也无人敢招惹年轻的韦伯·威尔维特，哪怕他到现在连枪都握不好。

“啊，老师一定会杀了我的。”年轻的军师轻声笑了一下，眼里却亮晶晶的，他喜欢一切高难度的工作并愿意为之牺牲休息时间，虽然这种加班狂人的心态在伊斯坎达尔的大部分手下看来是无法理解的——他们大多信奉今朝有酒今朝醉，沉迷于酒和女人，若不是禁药被明令禁止，说不定刚才那群人中会有不少瘾君子。

伊斯坎达尔有着极为坚定的意志，他厌恶所有会让人失去理智和判断能力的东西，曾经有人试图挑战他的权威，偷偷地在他的地盘上贩售，被这个希腊人毫不留情地丢进了水泥罐子里，成为了蓝色海域中某个珊瑚礁的奠基石。

不过若真的有一样东西很让他着迷的话，也许就是眼前这个年轻人了，在过去还未与韦伯相遇的那些岁月里，伊斯坎达尔做事总有几分随性，你看在绝对的武力值之下计谋反而显得有些多余，曾有一度，在差不多扫平武器市场之后，他开始有些倦怠了，这让他的手下开始蠢蠢欲动、让他的敌人变得更加隐蔽，所有人都等着伊斯坎达尔倒下、所有人都期待着这棵无法被撼动的树最终被蚂蚁从根部咬死。

然而韦伯出现了，就和一个愣头青一样在这里跌跌撞撞，只是一开始的那些惶恐与不安最终在伊斯坎达尔的调教下成为了谨慎和自信，他让伊斯坎达尔成为了无懈可击的存在，那个年轻人好像天生就该是个谋师，在你认为这是一个圈套的情况下等待着你的也许是十多个圈套，如同蛛网绵绵密布在脚下。

那个与仁慈、放手这类宽宏大量词汇绝缘的伊斯坎达尔也曾经一度有过犹豫，这条路并不好走，当然他无所谓，压根没有人敢管这位大帝的人生，而韦伯，那时他太小了，虽然看上去十分冷静，但谁都知道那孩子炸起毛来的样子，他对自己的也许不过是一场不过脑子的冲动，他素来不怎么相信爱情，当结发妻子都能毫不犹豫地在酒里下毒的时候，这个希腊人就已经认清了现状，但韦伯和其他人不太一样。

他有时胆小的要命，会被各种莫名其妙的事情吓得大哭，有时候又胆大包天，明明完全不会开枪居然还敢拿着AK7到处晃悠，也许就是这样矛盾又特殊的存在最终才让两个人有机会站在一起。

年轻的军师并没有管伊斯坎达尔在想什么，他走到窗前掀开窗帘推开窗，清新的空气得以灌入这充满了雪茄味的房间，希腊的蓝色海洋和白色西沙稍微让着黑魆魆的房间多了点光彩，他转过头，眼里带着点笑意再一次走到伊斯坎达尔面前，弯下腰把玩起前几天刚从古巴送来的雪茄。

这是刚出的新品，蜡封还完好无损地留在木盒子的正中央，韦伯忍不住想起他第一次抽雪茄时的样子，刚点燃不到三秒就被伊斯坎达尔抓了个正着，他被拎着领子提溜起来，丢出了房间——身高也许是这位先生内心永远的痛，诚然此时此刻他已经过了180，但当年不过只有150+的身材始终让他耿耿于怀。

“现在让我抽了？”他带着点试探的神色朝伊斯坎达尔看了一眼，对方脸上果然也不禁带上了一点笑意，“你还没满21。”

“得了吧，这里是希腊，可没有21岁禁止喝酒的规矩。”这个年轻人从中挑了一根，雪茄那独特的触感极容易地让他想起了伊斯坎达尔的手，诚然两个人什么都做过却依旧让他的脸上带起了一丝红晕，旁边那位愈发加剧的笑声让他不由自主地瞪了对方一眼，“你是笨蛋吗？到底有什么好笑的。”

伊斯坎达尔没有说话，他老练地用雪茄剪处理着韦伯手上的东西，它被剪开、被点燃、在点点火星之后飘出了一丁点薄荷的味道，那带着尼古丁的奇妙香气被深深的吸进去又被慢慢地吐出来，韦伯情不自禁地从伊斯坎达尔手中接过烟、学着对方的样子……却被身边那个大汉一把抱住。

他脖子上系着的围巾紧紧缠在对方手里，雪茄的味道从伊斯坎达尔的嘴里传到了韦伯的唇边，这一开始不过只是个亲亲的触碰，却在下一秒转换成了一个更深的亲吻。

雪茄逐渐燃尽了，却再也没有人想去碰它一下。


	10. 葡萄酒

“这应该是马其顿出的酒，”他晃动了一下酒杯，在灯光下，葡萄酒的颜色如同红宝石，晶莹剔透又带着微妙的光泽，“据说亚历山大大帝的父亲腓利嗜酒如命，马其顿也因此成了著名的酒厂发源地，到后来它成为了罗马的一个行省被苏拉所控制，成为了他麾下最赚钱的产业之一。”他凑在杯口深深地吸了一口气，“戴维娜的韵立生长在火山岩附近，长出来的葡萄也带有一丝烟火气，大部分情况下，葡萄酒应该是没有辛辣味的，但韵立却总有一丁点若有若无的硫磺味，它并不会随着时间而消失，反而会因为漫长的压制和发酵变得更为浓郁。”

“然后它有一点橄榄的味道，在希腊连空气中都有一股橄榄的香气，做成橄榄油的话，初榨的风味能让色拉更上一个层次，但它里面的橄榄味却被樱桃的香气所掩盖、被地中海的海风所分化，有却几乎难以寻觅，就如同现在的马其顿一样，已经与那个横跨欧亚非大陆的伟大帝国毫无关系了。”

“当然这也没有什么奇怪的，自古以来天下大势，分久必合合久必分，他创造一个帝国，却没有能够长到让帝国维持下去的寿命，接下来的分崩离析是可以想见的，又或者以他的为人，在病床上那六天便应该已经能想明白了一切了。”

“我不知道应该说他豁达还是粗神经，我记得曾经我对他非常无礼，但他却包容了那时候我所有的坏脾气，”鉴赏家抿了一小口酒之后忍不住咋舌道，“刚开始他根本不穿裤子，神经粗到完全没有发现自己的行为有多失礼，不过现在想想，他那个年代也没有裤子这种东西吧。”说到这里他的脸逐渐红了起来，说不好到底是酒精的作用，还是谈到了什么过于羞涩的内容，“我记得他与另外两个王一起宴饮的样子，说道这里，金色的那位拿出来的倒是最古老的葡萄酒，即使是当时根本不懂得欣赏的我也觉得无比醇厚，哦不过仔细算算，那是至少五千年的佳酿，那桶酒若是送进苏富比拍卖行，恐怕能出现一个无法想象的天价呢。”

“只是现在的我，竟只能用这一丁点东西试图不断重复着靠近他的过程，哪怕明知道这酒绝对与他当年喝过的不同、哪怕心里清楚，酿酒的地点与腓利、与亚历山大、与当年整个马其顿毫无关系，也依旧在不断重复着这种毫无意义的行为。”

“哪怕就是这样一丁点的香气，在果香、花香和地中海水气的冲击下，我也试图想要寻找到的，属于过去几千年前那片土地唯一主人的存在痕迹。”


	11. 童贞问题

“有件事情我一直很好奇，”梅尔文先生对着格雷小姐如是说道，“是关于你的老师的，但每次我问他他都一脸马上要打死我的样子。”

“诶……师傅吗？”少女犹豫了一下，她当然知道自己老师和眼前这位先生之间的“孽缘”，不过从现代魔术科的角度来看，这也算是个偶尔能搭把手的盟友了，“不过，难道是很为难的问题吗？”

身体虚弱的愉悦犯一边啊呀呀地叫着一边笑起来，“很简单啊，格雷你不好奇吗？”他眨了眨眼，“以你老师的魔术回路，在圣杯战争的时候应该过得很艰难吧。”

“诶？”大概是她的老师对于第五次圣杯战争的执念太强了，这位少女对那个奇妙的赛制并非毫不知情，不过正如梅尔文所说的那样，以埃尔梅罗二世身上那贫瘠的魔术回路，要支撑起一个英灵的日常行动的确有些困难，但她的老师一直以来都对那段经历闭口不谈，能够知道的只有他与那位servant之间曾经缔结下的深厚情谊。

“你想啊你想，在两年后我曾经在巴格达巧遇过对方，然后问他，你的童贞还在吗？他居然没有正面回答我，反而脸红了！脸红了啊！”梅尔文先生笑得差点在沙发上打起了滚，坐在一边端正喝茶的莱妮丝小姐的眼睛也跟着闪亮了起来，“是了，这个问题我也一直很好奇呢，只是我那位义兄脸皮薄得不行，至少略微问到那么一丁点私生活要么就是找事情岔开话题，要么就是拼命跳脚，总之……时隔这么多年也一直很让人在意呢。”

“要支撑一个英灵的话，魔力是必不可少的，虽然说魔术师的血液也能作为魔力供给的方式，但其实还应该有其他的液体吧。”调律师并不像是在提出质疑，反而好像是已经对答案胸有成竹了似的继续说道，“仔细想想，以那位英灵的身份，做出什么事情都是……很有可能的。”

“恩恩，毕竟他的老师的老师对此曾经有过长篇大论，而且那时候风气如此，并不奇怪，”莱妮丝小姐琢磨了几分钟，“那么应该可以就此做出结论了吧？”

“且慢，还不能如此断言，如果要照这样思考的话，其他对手不都应该碰到过这样的烦恼吗？过去可不比现在，许多复杂的关系在那时候可都是摊在台面上讲的。”

格雷歪着头，她试图从两位打玄机的客人嘴里听出点什么，又感觉完全没能明白，这位守墓人对于历史知识始终有着缺陷，自然不太能理解老师的老师、过往的礼仪之类含糊其辞却又意有所指的事情，不过她却是心里有些清楚的。

她的老师爱着的那个人。

从未出现过，但周围却始终有那个人的痕迹。

墙上的挂画、收集的玩偶、酒类的品种、那件几乎被洗得脱了色的睡衣，如果连同睡衣这个角度去考虑的话。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世的童贞确确实实应该早就失去了。

在十年前的冬木，那场盛大的冒险下，短暂如同烟火般瞬间即逝。

“所以……”她眨了眨眼，素来纯良的学生非常难得地选择撒了一下谎，“到底是什么问题？”

“啊呀！你还不明白吗？”梅尔文跳了起来，却在下一秒因为君主的驾到而选择立刻闭嘴，格雷眯着眼睛笑了笑，转身去端茶了。


	12. 鲸之歌

“呐，说说埃及，”少年王背着手站在世界地图前，“你告诉我，我征服了一大片疆土，后来又四分五裂了，然后呢？”

“他们有些昙花一现，只维持了一二十年便成为了其他国家的附庸，有些则整整维持了三百年，”长发的老师伸出手在地图上画了一个圈，“托勒密的埃及王朝，是古埃及历史上最后一个王朝，它创立时轰轰烈烈，灭亡时也留下了这世上最绚烂的一笔。”

“它有着伟大的历史，作为人类最早的文明之一，那片土地孕育出了文字、天文、水利的运算和无数神奇的建筑，但我想说的却并不仅仅只有人和土地。”他的指尖点在尼罗河上，现代地图上的那片土地是运河的附近，在当年兴许是沙漠中的一片绿洲，“今天我想谈谈这里。”

“法尤姆？那是一块人杰地灵的地方吗？”

“不，事实上，那里没出过什么伟大的人物，罗马人可讨厌那里了。”年长的老师笑着答道，“诚然那里有甜美的蜜枣和无花果，从古至今都是重要的农业区，但那里可是有许许多多鳄鱼的。”

年轻的王子对那种猛兽没有太大的概念，诚然迦勒底配备了必要的电视及其他影音设备，但大部分英灵都没有去了解现世的乐趣——他们对普通地球人类的生活、政治没有兴趣，即使提供了各种便利条件也只有冰箱和烤箱是用得最勤快的东西，不过眼前这位年轻的红发王子倒是对一切都保持着好奇心，他喜欢电视里播放的各种生物，狮子老虎之类的他曾经见过，但鳄鱼、鲸鱼之类带有地域特色的他大多都是从书本或者电视里得到必要知识。

“那里盛产鳄鱼吗？”

“与其说那里盛产鳄鱼，不如说，那里原本是汪洋大海中的一片海湾，在历经千百年的时间，海水变成田园、巨大的海兽爬上沙滩，最终进化成了两栖类的鳄鱼，那是世界进化、变迁最为美妙的地方，只是所有的秘密都深藏在石头与沙尘堆下，只偶尔露出那么一两块骨头向世人倾诉这里不同寻常的隐秘。”老师声音逐渐低沉了下来，“我曾经去过那篇山谷，那是个很偏僻又荒凉的地方，绝大多数游客都不会偏离富饶的绿舟去往戈壁，除非乘坐吉普车，不然连骆驼都找不到。在无数白垩纪岩石下有无数奇妙的骸骨，其中最让人震惊的是帝王鲸。”

“那是什么？鲸鱼的一种吗？”

“比现在的要狂暴凶猛多了，留下的骸骨至少长十八米，如果补齐大部分的肉和鳞甲应该至少有二十一米，咬合力至少有1.6吨，可以轻轻松松撕开迦勒底的外层防御墙。”

小王子眨了眨眼，整个人突然兴奋了起来，他本来就是最喜欢听这种故事的人，天上飞的、地上跑的、海里游的，那些他从未见过的都是他急切想要了解的知识，不过年长的老师想要说的却并不是那条鲸鱼是怎么生、怎么死的，“它孤零零地嵌在石头里，周围的地上陪伴着它的是其他各种鱼类。”搁浅的鲸鱼在岸边哀嚎，现代人当然不能体会三千七百万年前因为搁浅而死的帝王鲸的心情，事实上考虑到周围有如此庞大的鱼类群化石，恐怕是小行星撞击地球时掀起的海浪将它们冲到了岸边，风沙和灰烬瞬间掩埋了一部分小型鱼类，而帝王鲸却因为它的庞大和强悍又存活了一小段时间。

在他一个人步行在山谷中的时候，耳边仿佛还能听到那轻微的求救声，三千七百万年的封存留下的不只是鱼骨的化石，更多的是有关于这个世界那些无人探知的过去，“沙漠是海洋的延伸，陆地是天空的倒影，但对我来说……兴许你是我人生一直渴望却不知何时能够抵达的旅程。”

长发的老师叹息了一声，在学生不解的目光里苦笑了起来。


	13. 一个鬼故事

即使是神秘集中的时钟塔，当一群想象力丰富的年轻人凑在一起的时候总会不可避免的发生许多与普通人类学生几乎毫无区别的小事，譬如他们中总有那么几个人非常固执地认为，可敬的埃尔梅罗二世先生家目前栖息着一个幽灵。

“我看到过！”弗拉特信誓旦旦地说道，“一个白色的影子，嗖一下飘进了老师的房间。”

“……你是在做梦吧？”斯芬嫌弃地看了他一眼，“如果有生人出现，我怎么可能会没有发觉？”

“都说了是鬼怎么可能有味道！”

“是你老眼昏花看错了吧，窗帘之类的东西如果随风飘扬，被误认成鬼怪的事情不是很多吗？”

“可是说到鬼的话，我也有一次看到过个影子，不过是红色的。”

“前几天老师家旁边的楼发生了火灾，是消防车的灯吧？”

“有道理。”

“咦！红色的，那不是厉鬼吗？难道是哪位求之不得的女性在某个深夜跳下了伦敦桥，然后化身厉鬼！不行作为老师的情人我要……”

“被老师听到罚作业的话，我可不给你抄哦。”

年轻人凑在一起讨论八卦总会在聊着聊着后跑得天马行空，弗拉特的鬼故事大概编得太离谱了，以至于立刻成为了笑谈中一闪而过的话题，但这个年轻人却是不甘心的，“我明明看到了啊！”他坐在格雷面前抱怨道，“你也应该看到了不是吗？”

他说的那天是魔眼列车事件后的第四天，虽然大家都平安无事地回到了伦敦塔，然而埃尔梅罗二世却始终打不起精神，一路上死去的人也好、rider的事情也好，各种纷繁杂乱的念头充斥着他的脑子。格雷看着自己的老师吸了一夜的雪茄然后愁眉苦脸地靠在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，她觉得自己应该说点什么但众所周知这位埃尔梅罗二世性子倔强，即使所有人都知道他在烦恼什么却依旧没有人能够顺利敲开他的心扉，让他走出困局。

走出一个死人的阴影。

当然仔细想想也不奇怪，少女靠在门边忍不住回忆起了那位征服王在结局时一闪而过的身影，都说少年时不要遇到太惊艳的人，那位王者是历史书上无法删除的三页纸也是那个名叫韦伯·威尔维特的年轻人心里无法磨灭的灯火，他的存在便是老师前进行走在人世中的指南针。

没有人能够抹去他的身影，也没有人能够斩断那两个人之间的羁绊，这位少女甚至会忍不住想，若是没有那块圣遗物，老师再去冬木即使仅凭借自己的力量说不定也能将那位rider召唤出来，毕竟他俩是曾经的御主与从者、是心灵上的学生与老师、是穿越了英灵座、跨越了活人与死人界限的恋人。

征服王最后的笑声停留在格雷的耳畔、心里，也最终化为了老师的一声叹息。

房间里传来了轻微的鼾声，走廊里传来了弗拉特和斯芬的脚步声，少女站了起来试图让那两个年轻人动作轻一点，却在风吹开门的那刹那看到了一个白色的幽灵。

征服王站在床边伸出手将毯子轻轻地盖在了埃尔梅罗二世先生身上，少女先是愣了一下，再推开门却什么都没留下，仿佛方才那一幅画面是她累过头而产生的幻觉，那抹白影兴许只是被风吹开的窗户留下了光影的小玩笑。

她歪着头给了弗拉特一个浅浅的微笑，“说不定的确有鬼呢。”这像是给对方打了强心针，那个少年又有了可以仔细说道说道的证人，教室里在静默了几秒后陷入了如何驱鬼的专题讨论，格雷托着腮，心思却早就飞过了伦敦塔、飞过了欧洲、飞向了遥远的远东。

她想要看到的是老师与那位王再次相遇的样子。


	14. 对谈

格雷如同一只小猫似的被人拎着领子提溜起来，自从来到迦勒底之后，她已经很习惯某位王者这样形式的突然袭击了，“您好，”她歪了歪头看向身后那个高大的红发男人，“午安，伊斯坎达尔先生。”

当然，那位红发大汉还有许多种称呼，在这里大部分英灵会称呼他为征服王，少部分会喊他法老，这些称呼大多源于这位先生在成为英灵之前的功绩和领土，只有她的老师会非常理直气壮地当着所有迦勒底工作人员的面用带上几分嫌弃的语气喊他一声笨蛋。

当然他也不生气，每次都乐呵呵地应了，完全没有传说中的风范——当然在这里并不是说伊斯坎达尔会和史书里一样喝酒上头就拔剑砍人，事实上在迦勒底一言不合就动手的英灵不在少数，不过可能是因为迦勒底中“王”这个职业的人数量超标，以至于每个人都为了表现出自己身为王的矜持，而在行为举止上有了相当的克制。

一开始格雷小姐以为征服王也被这份“偶像包袱”所累，但在这几天的相处里，她发现好像完全不是这么一回事儿。

“哟小姑娘，继续昨天的话题，趁着那家伙去加班了，好好跟我说说。”

“您是指师傅在时钟塔的日子吗？”

“没错，昨天刚想问的时候就被看到那小子加班回来了，虽然我试过让他直接回答，但那家伙每次都板着脸说那些不过是过去的零碎小事儿不值一提之类的，实在是过于无趣了，被这样一个男人教导，你不会觉得头疼吗？听说各种家务活都是你在干？”

这倒是无可辩驳的事实，少女眨了眨眼睛，顺从地由着对方把自己拎回了房间，虽然伊斯坎达尔外表看起来非常粗鲁，但做事却出人意料的细心，即使是这样一个危险动作，力度也恰好掌握在不让她感觉痛苦的程度。

格雷其实能猜到征服王想要问什么，事实上在这个神奇的迦勒底，当她的老师再次与这位传说中的王者再回的时候，所表现出来的并不是她所想象的那样兴奋与激动，埃尔梅罗二世先生不但什么都不说在接下来的三天里连续加班，这种情况征服王若是再不问什么那就太奇怪了。

“那小子啊，”她被小心地放在了一个沙发上，算起来这还是她第一次进入征服王的房间，不过无论是从摆设还是搁置在地上的游戏机来看，征服王的房间与她的老师埃尔梅罗二世的如出一辙，“来来来，跟我说说那小子。”

“诶！”

“若是余正儿八经地向他询问，以那小子现在的性格是绝对一个字都不会说的，”征服王岔开腿坐在地上，“但他实在是太好懂了，一眼就能看透，就这样真的能够担负起时钟塔那个谁来着？我记得是个金头发的家伙的门第吗？”

“当、当然！老师一直以来都非常努力，他……”格雷刚想说什么，却看到伊斯坎达尔竖起了一根手指，这种奇特的打断对话的方式让少女愣了一下。

“那个小子是个再正经不过的家伙，若是他说要担负一切责任，自然是什么都会去做的，虽然有些让人震惊，但能一下子长高三十厘米，看起来圣杯还是有些用的。”

“诶！”格雷曾经偷偷见过一次她老师的幼年形态，梳着一个妹妹头、就比自己高上一点，两个体型差距之大让她第一次质疑起了生物课上关于骨骼发育的某些常识。

“嚯，如余所料，关于圣杯战争他一个字都没跟你提起过吧？”

“是，但我还是听人说起了一些，”格雷的声音渐渐沉了下去，她不知道伊斯坎达尔想要知道点什么，但有些话却是她一直以来都想说的，“那天……我是说有一天师傅带我去处理一个案件，在结束之后有个人对我说，师傅他是被亡者所束缚的人，所以我才会去打听师傅和他的从者的故事。”她忍不住抬头，从兜帽的缝隙中瞅了瞅伊斯坎达尔的脸色，当然作为王的那个人是不会被任何人看出心中所想的，只是格雷依旧觉得对方好像微微地笑了一下。

“虽然有所预料，但那小子还真的是一根筋走到底，这完全不会变通的脑子可不是我教的。”伊斯坎达尔在长久的沉默后终于叹息了一声，他看着格雷，视线却并没有完全停留在这个少女身上，反而试图从一些细枝末节的地方找寻她老师的身影。

“那个小子！那个小子！”对方的声音里带着点感慨和赞叹，又在重复了两遍后加了点欣喜和自得，格雷不太明白这中间到底发生了什么，伊斯坎达尔的想法实在是太复杂了，少女能够推测到的可能只是对方对老师这样死心眼的不满。

她试图鼓起勇气再问一问，门却在那当口被人一脚踹开，迦勒底可敬的军师先生气喘吁吁地站在门口，他显示嫌弃地打量了伊斯坎达尔两眼，又因为看到了格雷脸色变得更阴晴不定了。

“你的种火！”

“哦！辛苦了小子，不坐下来和余一起打盘游戏吗？”

“谁要和你一起打游戏啊混蛋，你擅自带走我的学生到底是什么意思？”

“哦？”伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉，原本胸有成竹的表情突然瞬间垮了下来，“余对现代电器并不是很擅长呢，刚才盘在里面咯吱咯吱地响了起来，所以找个现代人修一修，没想到小姑娘根本什么都不懂嘛，她不打游戏吗？”

“不要随随便便差遣别人的学生啊！还有你是笨蛋吗我早就跟你说过在电源关闭后就取不出光盘了，你硬拉是会坏的！”

格雷被请出了房间，她能听到的只有里面两个大人叽叽喳喳的声音，她身后其他英灵们的脸上或多或少带着点看好戏的表情，只有最古之王发出了嫌弃的啧啧声。

她明白了。

或者说她在这一瞬间方了解御主对她老师和征服王的介绍词，“这是王、这是王妃，你懂了吗？”

是的，她懂了！


	15. 与哲人说

这是他第三次看到那个幻影。

吕克俄斯是雅典哲学的花园，有无数人日日在这里走动，但好像只有他一个人能看到那个影子。

一个少年人的影子。

和他的老师、师祖不同，他对神明的存在素来敬而远之，即使吕克俄斯在阿波罗神殿附近也不代表他会如同城里的其他人那样经常给予供奉和祭祀，然而那个少年的存在却让他不由自主地质疑起自己一贯坚持的想法。

那绝非是从幽冥而来、有冤仇需要倾诉的亡魂，浑身上下没有一丁点戾气，反而像是某棵树、某个湖泊的精灵在人世间迷失了方向，找不到回归奥林匹斯的路，但挂在他身上的衣服却是那样的古怪透顶，也不知是用什么东西织就而成，与他所知道的各国的着装都不一样。

“你是谁？”

“你想说什么？”学识广博促使了哲人对万事万物的好奇，当然那个年轻人宛如迷路小动物的警惕眼神也是他最终走向对方的理由之一，不过很快他就发现那个少年是认识自己的。

或者说他知道自己是谁。

他曾经教导过自己那位身份高贵的学生要对神明抱有敬意，当然那个自诩为宙斯之子的年轻王者也从未辜负过他的血统和他所受到过的教育，马其顿的铁骑是现在这世上最威武、最雄壮的军队，即使是雅典也不得不对邻居低下高傲的头颅。那个幻影第一次出现的时候，有一封信自埃及的一个海滨小城而来，那是年轻王子意气风发征服埃及的标志，他将那个小村庄改成了自己的名字，他告诉哲人，这个地方将成为这世上最伟大的贸易港湾，成为地中海边所有国家都不得不经过的中心。

幻影第二次出现的时候，信从远东而来，他的学生在信里长篇大论地阐述着宏伟的蓝图，马其顿帝国和希腊文化即将征服巴比伦，然后会从中东顺着幼发拉底河与底格里斯河传遍整个世界，与几年前的那封信相比，寄信人成熟了许多，他终于开始控制自己的酒量和酒桌上的脾气，也学会了安抚和善待俘虏，虽然与过去一样他尊重学问与所有的术数，但兴许是成为王的岁月有些久了，哲人能够感觉到他的权利欲与日俱增，那个年轻人逐渐从一个王子成为了一个王。

一个无人可以取代、无人可以靠近的孤独之人。

而这一次，幻影出现所代表的又会是什么呢？

“我知道你。”那个年轻人动了动嘴，他俩仿佛说的并不是一种语言却奇迹般地能够互相了解，哲人没有放过那年轻人脸上每一个细微表情、也不曾忽略那微微握紧的拳头，“我知道你，你是亚里士多德、是伟大的哲学家、科学家、教育家、是思想影响了接下来两千年历史的人、是希腊文化的集大成者、是柏拉图的学生、是苏格拉底的徒孙，是……我认识的那个人的老师。”

少年人脸上露出了一丝惆怅，“一开始我以为自己在做梦，大概是太过思念那个人，以至于会梦到这样的场面，毕竟在两千多年后，我正身处在这片遗迹的附近，与您一样做着教育其他人的工作；第二次我发现除了您之外其他人是我为无物，便说明兴许有一样东西跨过了时间和空间，链接上了你和我，让我能够以这样奇妙的状况出现在你面前，而第三次……算一算日子我便知道到底是怎么回事了。”

他垂下头，半长的头发掩住了他的双眼，哲人只能从那一丁点缝隙中看出那瞬间露出的痛苦，他皱了下眉头却听到远处有急促的马蹄声，与前两次那轻快的脚步声不同，这一次反而沉重了许多，他像是想到了什么不可思议地望向远方。

白色的旗帜被高高举起，黑色的布块混在中间，那是报丧的信号，而能够出现在这里、能够举着旗子不需要任何通报也能走入吕克俄斯的只有一个人。

“这不可能！他才三十出头！正是最年轻力壮的时候。”哲人叫了起来。

“但他死了。”少年人在他身后轻声叹息着，“从病发到去世不过六天，日后曾经有人考据，是他母亲给他的酒杯里下了药、也有人说是因为他过于伤感他挚友之死了、当然围绕着他的死因、他的墓地、他的零零总总细细碎碎的生活八卦，有无数人为之出书立传、放飞着各种各样的想法，但我却是知道的，他会在两千年后成为一个英灵，出现在远东最东面的地方，与一个弱小又无能的学生结成契约，他无愧于自己宙斯之子的名号，轰轰烈烈地打了他人生最后一场仗，心满意足地消失了。”

“留下了你。”

“留下了我。”

两个人不约而同地看向对方，哲人看到的是那少年眼里的悔恨和懊恼，而少年看到的却是毫不意外的通透与释然，当然这并不奇怪，比起只有二十出头的年轻御主而言，活到六十的哲人反而是了解那个王者更深的人。

“你该走了，未来的灵魂。”老人挥了挥手，“就如同我一样，他骤然逝世只会让天下大乱，雅典即将混乱起来，哪怕是我也会被卷入接下来的风波中，对于命运我素来坦荡无谓，不过有个问题我很好奇。”他侧着头向年轻人发问。

“我那学生是个暴君吗？”

“……兴许，在有些人眼里他是的，因为他穷兵黩武、征战四方，巴比伦陷落后的十年里物价比现在涨了足足十倍，但在我眼里却并非如此，即使只有几天，他也是一个笨蛋、一个白痴，一个引领我前进、承认我的努力、许诺让我可以成为他臣子的伟大明君，无人能够替代他在我心里的地位，就如同无人能够抹消掉他在历史上的事迹一样。”

“他是伟大的。”

“他是杰出的。”

“他是最让人无法忘怀的奇迹。”

少年人话音未落，人便渐渐消散在橄榄树下，而报丧的人也正巧走了过来。  
“老师，陛下过世了。”


	16. 星座

今天在课上，埃尔梅罗二世先生没收了三本星座书，这些可不是天体科流出的参考类读物，而是那群麻烦的小鬼不知从哪个书店里买来的今年星座运势大全——那些不过是骗骗小女孩的东西，如果每个人都照着它趋利避害那才真是贻笑大方，不过明明在座的都是魔术师，星盘图到底如何摆弄应该是每个人的必修课，居然还有人会相信诸如今天穿绿色就会碰到好运之类的事情实在是不可理解。  
在大部分时候，这位时钟塔的著名讲师总会对这种小事睁一只眼闭一只眼，但今天预定的课程本来就是星相学相关的知识，而底下的学生又如此的不给面子，让这位先生大为光火，“如果每个星座的人都按照这本书上的指示去做，那满大街就只有十二种人了。”  
“但老师，星座与宝石与色彩都是有紧密接触的，你上周才说过呀。”  
“当然lady，但如果推算命运仅仅依靠这种不负责任的著作就太离谱了。”他反身在黑板上一个圆，然后仔细地将它划成十二份，“占星术起源于巴比伦、经过希腊发扬光大，但希腊和阿拉伯在占星方法、研究、吉凶星的认定都有微妙的不同，所以光靠星座来推理对方的性格和今日的运势是几乎不可能做到的。”  
“要确定一个人的命盘，不光要知道星辰、日向、月历，要确切知道对方的性格，至少还需要出生时的地点和方位，才能大致拼出一个人的命运，”他手中的粉笔在黑板上一划写出了个生日，“就比如说在这个日子里出生的人，如果光从太阳历来看的话，巨蟹宫代表了家庭，他应该是助人为乐、重视家庭和谐、有责任心、上进心、有坚强的意志力和耐力，但纵观历史，这个人家庭不和，父亲想杀他、母亲也想杀他，亲朋妻子最后打成一团，只剩下了两三个活人。”他哼了一声，说话的语气里不自觉地带上了点火气，“所以在这个时候就不光要考虑到出生的日期，还有他出生的时间和方位，”他又写了个时间，“月历在那时候正好进入了狮子座，所以有人称他为阳光下最伟大的人，偶尔的敏感和暴躁也因为太阳具有明暗两种情况，容易被外界影响，而方向是最后的重点，即使是30°和36°这样细小的差距也能占卜出截然不同的结果，虽然现在已经没有了确切的证据去证明当时他出生时的位置，但考虑到当时的环境和社会地位，他的方向应该定位正朝西，木星所在的位置，他是雷神之子，自然应该是在那个位置才对，雷电的躁动和强盛压制住了巨蟹宫中代表平和的那一部分，而巨蟹宫本身具有月亮的阴属性被月向的狮子座所代表的太阳又压制了一部分，以至于那家伙出了忠于爱情、拥有卓越的领导力和想象力之外几乎和巨蟹座没有任何相似处。”  
“偶尔也会傻里傻气的。”在停顿了几秒后，他又补充道，但之前他那段长篇大论即使没能让在场的学生们想起什么，最后那句补充便彻底泄露出了这位伦敦塔之星的所思所想，弗拉特先是咳嗽了一声正准备嘴贱地补充什么，就被伊薇特小姐的抽泣声打断了，当然那位少女也并非真的流下了眼泪，反而是看中了老师在上课中途不方面动手揍一位女士而兴起了一丝表演欲而已。  
“天哪老师，”她的动作奔放夸张到了让人联想起了古希腊的诸多悲剧故事，若不是身量不高、衣着不同，说不定会有人误以为她在演安提戈涅，“天哪老师！那是多么动人的爱情，如果可以的话……”  
“如果可以的话，你今天的作业加五倍。”大概是发现自己在某位先生的星盘上花费了太多的口舌，也有可能是因为察觉到了自己不知不觉中透露出了什么不该说的，埃尔梅罗二世先生板着脸晃了两下他没收上来的娱乐刊物，“如果你还要的话，就立刻闭嘴坐下。”  
一个伊薇特被打倒了，另一个弗拉特又站了起来，大概是加罚的次数过多的关系，他已经对未来有了预感，也正因为如此说话变得更肆无忌惮了，“那老师你呢？你应该拼过自己的命盘吧？”  
“我？”二世先生像是想起了什么，表情略微变了一下，“是啊我拼过，任何一个学会星盘的人第一时间不都会做这样的事情吗？”  
天秤座落在火星、金星也在其中，伴侣通常是透过朋友及团体活动而认识的，通常两人都会有相似的兴趣，朋友通常会变成爱情的对象……  
若真就这样下去说不定……  
他深深吸了一口气，将刚才浮于脑海中的所有字眼统统抛诸脑后，板着脸看向弗拉特，“为什么要告诉你？”


	17. 冰块

自从东方的那位皇帝来到迦勒底之后，酒鬼们的可选余地又多了一些，只是与其他酒类不同，真正优秀的白酒从外表看上去与净水毫无区别，如果放置在密封的玻璃瓶里，光靠肉眼并不能第一时间判明内容物，而众所周知，迦勒底里热爱搞事的从者数量远超标准，以至于加班加点到晕头转向的埃尔梅罗二世先生一不留神灌下了小半瓶。  
先是惊天动地的咳嗽声，然后是因为受惊失手摔了瓶子，接着还不小心因为地上的水洼滑了一下，仓皇之间推倒了桌子上的搅拌机、搅拌机的电线一路拉倒了周围的各种瓶瓶罐罐，一系列联动反应在两三分钟里差点砸掉了半个厨房，好在红色弓兵素来讲理自然不会将这场悲剧归咎于工作时间007的加班狂人，而是“亲切友善”地找上了始作俑者。  
猫狗大战是迦勒底的固有节目，在卡美洛的吃货们确定惨案不会影响第二天的早饭之后，最后一批围观者便悄然散去，留下了浑身酒气的埃尔梅罗二世先生和征服王面面相觑。伊斯坎达尔原本想安慰安慰自己那可怜的小master，但不到两秒就看到那小子歪歪斜斜地靠在门边睡了过去，让人简直哭笑不得，希腊的英灵一边叹息着这莫名其妙的倔强一边抱起对方往两人的住处走去。  
一开始，伊斯坎达尔是想把人整个横抱起来——公主抱什么的他经常在迦勒底看到英灵们对御主使用，不过考虑到二世先生素来羞涩的面皮，他最终选择将对方塞在怀里，慢慢悠悠地往回走，那头黑色的长发若有若无地钻进了大帝的斗篷，穿过皮甲的缝隙，在他脖子边缘蹭来蹭去。原本这位老师身上应该带着点雪茄的味道，当然还有在外加班时偶尔会蹭上的风雪味，但今天它们统统被白酒的浓香所取代，散发着一股好闻又清甜的谷物特有的香气，但酒精带来的却远不止这些。  
埃尔梅罗二世先生醉了，他的确困倦得不行，却因为抱着的那个身体熟悉而又温暖平息了酒精带来的所有躁动不安，他没有顺着伊斯坎达尔的动作转身滚进被窝，反而因为一直以来内心深处存在着的不安而将对方抱得更紧了。厚实的斗篷如同一条上好的毯子，伊斯坎达尔靠在沙发上维持着平时打游戏的姿势搂着那家伙，接触到的只有因为酒精而变得滚烫的皮肤和白皙的脖颈，这让他有些想入非非，甚至有那么几秒他所想到的是昨天晚上在自己怀里的韦伯·威尔维特。  
那个曾经在第四次圣杯战争里因为补魔而大哭的少年到如今举手投足间流露出的风情，只要一想到统统是为自己所展现的、是自己所创造的，即使是伊斯坎达尔这样的曾经拥有过一切的王者也依旧会忍不住自豪，他稍微动了动身体，让那个小子在自己怀里睡得更加安稳一些，却无意中听到了一句低语。  
“太阳……”  
接下来的话被轻微的鼾声所掩盖，但伊斯坎达尔却是知道的，他知道自己怀里这个年轻人曾经遇到过什么、曾经与何人对抗、自然也很清楚对方的身份和心思，在迦勒底的漫漫长夜，他偶尔也会思考是不是要拜托那位御主将某个人召唤出来，但过去就应该过去，就如同一个人不可能两次踏入同一条河流一样，他庞大的帝国从建立到灰飞烟灭中间不过二十年，他的挚友、亲朋和疯狂的母亲、别有用心的妻子最终刀剑相加、彼此死斗。  
希腊史里说他放任了危机的存在，毕竟培宋和托勒密不和、莱西马库斯和莱昂纳图斯彼此娶了双方的妹妹，希腊人讨厌不是希腊人的欧迈尼斯、他的母亲奥林匹亚斯则憎恨着赫菲，如果这位征服天下的王者愿意用他打仗的心思处理这些人际关系的话，接下来的继承者战争是绝对不可能打响的，而他的帝国则会成为史上最辉煌、最强大、最令人称道的国度被人向往、被人崇拜。  
“像什么太阳啊，成天就喜欢把别人的话放在心里，有些话听过就该忘记才对。”他嘀咕了两句，伸出手揉了揉恋人的头发，却看到那家伙睡得更踏实了。  
门被悄悄推开，格雷捧着一盒子冰块小心翼翼地走了进来，“诶老师呢？被御主叫去加班了吗？”她眨了两下眼睛不安地问道，“我听说老师醉了。”  
“哦，他出去走走，很快回来，这东西放在桌子上吧，等会我会交给他。”大帝好脾气地笑了笑，继续抱着披风就着月光读起了书，他听到了冰块在盒子里滚动的声音、少女退出房间的声音这才朝自己怀里看了一眼，恋人睁开了一只眼睛，带着点迷蒙没好气地说道，“不要骗小孩子啊。”  
“有吗？”他丢下书，带着对方倒在床上，“你不需要看别人，我才是太阳，不是吗？”


	18. 亚里士多德如是说

亚里士多德如是说

这是所有哲人梦寐以求的盛景——如果迈蒙尼德、黑格尔、尼采看到的话恐怕会争先恐后地加入其中，哪怕他们曾经或多或少在文章中反对过那些圣贤们的观点，但此刻苏格拉底坐在最中间，他的左手是柏拉图，右手边是亚里士多德，围绕着这三个人的是阿伽松、色诺芬、阿里安，后面站着斐德罗和阿里斯托芬。按理来说，这群人是没有可能完全凑在一起的，但在柏拉图的宝具雅典学派开启的情况下，这些古希腊的圣哲先贤方能相聚一堂，尽情讨论着他们感兴趣的话题，当然在场人数往往并不固定，会根据大家（特别是柏拉图想讨论的话题）挑选出现的人。  
“吾师，”亚里士多德站了起来，“您曾经借师祖的名义说，想象不到有什么幸福能比得上做一个温柔的有爱情的人，或者对有爱情的人来说，做被他所爱的青年，今日我想就这个话题做个具体的讨论。”  
“这是个好话题，让我想起了在某次宴饮中我们聊过的事情，不过我想年轻的亚里士多德——当然现在你的胡子已经和我们一样花白了——这个问题应该是意有所指的，和你一样我们也很好奇你那举世闻名的弟子和那个年轻人跨越时间空间、身份地位，乃至于活人与死人之间令人动容的羁绊，”斐德罗率先接话道，“当然如果能详细说一下就更好不过了。”  
“正是如此，我犹然记得那位陛下曾经将我的著作作为他的战地手册，无法亲眼看到那片恢弘国土的建立和毁灭是一件憾事，即使有阿里安如实的记述，也无法用文字描述清楚当时的一切，这样一位气势如虹的王者与另一个当时堪称为名不见经传的小人物的奇特相遇、离别再相遇只能用奇迹来形容。”  
“作为英灵被召唤，我等的著作中从未描述过这点，在过去这应该算是某种邪法，毕竟那个少年既不是太阳神的祭祀也与爱神毫无关系，他从未向宙斯献过祭礼也不曾念过任何一位神明的名字，在我们那个时代他毋庸置疑是离经叛道的典范。”柏拉图笑了起来，他作为宝具的控制者自然要比被召唤出来的其他人更为了解谈话中心的那两人的性格脾气，“但即使他从未相信过神明，也和他出生的时间有所关联，毕竟在我们看来那闪烁的名为灯泡的东西若是放在我们那个年代恐怕会被当成神迹，而他不过是晚生了两千多年，自然不可能相信我们所信奉东西。”  
“你这个说法，我觉得不对，”苏格拉底举了举手，他靠在软塌上满意地看向自己的徒孙，“爱是最古老的神，若他们两人相爱，那毋庸置疑他俩是信奉神明的，或者说他俩应该是最为虔诚、也最受到祝福的信奉者，就如同斐德罗所说的那样他们两人跨越了神明给人划下的鸿沟，仅这一条，我便认为阿芙洛狄忒给予了两个人之间不可思议的祝福。”  
“伟大的人是注定会受到崇拜的，诸位圣者，请听我一言，”阿里安站了起来，在开启宝具的时候，作为在座所有人中最年轻的一个，他原本想要站在最后面，但作为《亚历山大远征记》的作者，他被阿里斯托芬拉到了亚里士多德身边，两个人共享了同一个软塌，“我曾为那位陛下著书立传，诸神在上，在色诺芬面前原没有我说话的份，但对于那位陛下我却是有几分了解的，若他得到金钱，他只会想着部下；若他得到身份高贵的女子、他也会将之妥善照料，大流士的母亲曾经说她此生只有那位陛下一个儿子，母亲尚且为他的气概所吸引，又遑论波斯国中其他人呢？他并非绝对公平却的确努力做到了不偏不倚，也正是这份公正让他的军队得以穿过沙漠和丘陵，最终抵达印度，若说这不是被战神所偏爱，我是不信的，若从这里考虑，阿芙洛狄忒给予他爱的加护是在正常不过的事情了，毕竟爱神是战神之妻。”  
“但那不过是小爱，我们要讨论的却并非是那一丁点心动，而是在那之后，他在受到召唤后战死、少年却并未跟着赴死之后的事情，事实上在过去我从未想过有这样的事情发生，在我等看来，若是心爱的皇帝为自己而死，恐怕会心痛到无法活下去，荷马就曾对此做过诸多描述，但那个少年竟能怀抱着再见一面的希望，成就他美德方面的进步，这应该算是幸福还是不幸呢？”亚里士多德再次发问。  
柏拉图沉吟了几秒，“若让我说，爱是伟大、是神奇，是无所不包无所不容，它过去存在、现在存在、未来存在，若是在寻求爱的过程中那个少年的本性被爱所补全，毋庸置疑他应该算是幸福的，而你的学生，那位陛下，毋庸置疑也是幸福的，毕竟前几天我还看到他笑得那样大声不是吗？”  
在座的所有人纷纷举起了酒杯，在大声赞美了爱神之后，饮下了由马其顿送上的美酒。


	19. 战棋游戏

游戏攻略

自某著名战棋游戏上市之后，埃尔梅罗二世先生便开始了例行的攻克之旅，兴许是因为游戏种主角的职业与他相似的关系，他莫名其妙地就对那三个班级真情实感了起来，以至于非常难以接受剧情后半段自相残杀的部分，一周目的时候他不知剧情，二周目便不得不开始了艰难的学生拯救计划，但即使如此也有绝对无法被拉到己方的少男少女。  
这位老师其实心里清楚，这世上大部分合家欢结局只会存在于迪士尼的动画片里（况且这两年也不太走这种路线了），以游戏中的设定要让这三个国家的学生联合起来比登天还难，但只要想到自己无论走哪条线都会杀死背负一切的少女、看似光明心中却有空洞的骑士和芳心纵火犯中的两个，就让他没法继续打下去。这位伦敦塔德高望重的老师叹息起来，毫无目的地指挥着画面中的主角在学校里的各个角落窜来窜去寻找着学生们丢失的小玩意儿，皮革弓套、训练记录之类加好感度的小东西总会不经意间化成一个小光团，藏在各种桶子、木箱上，而这些收到失物的年轻人则会在几天后成为屏幕上己方军队不得不杀掉的对手。  
他兴味索然地丢开手柄，灰色的小玩意儿双双在沙发上滚了两圈最终被一只大手抓在手里，“怎么？又输了？”  
“输过一次就够了，”年轻的老师抿了抿嘴，一脸不满地看向自己的从者，“当然是堂堂正正地过掉了高难本，还有你这家伙，不要擅自乱动我的存档啊，明明招募了的剑圣为什么要换成另一个重装啊！不是说好了各自玩一个存档的吗？”  
“啊呀呀，偶尔也想看看你的进度，作为竞争对手这不是很正常嘛？”rider大摇大摆地坐到了他的御主身边，庞大的身躯一下子占掉了大半个沙发，虽然已经比过去长高了不少，但双方之间依旧无法跨越的巨大生理差距让埃尔梅罗先生不自在地抿了抿嘴，他有一肚子的抱怨想说，譬如打游戏不遵守规则、偶尔会抢走自己的手柄、出入房间的时候不关门种种种种陋习，但不知道是因为伊斯坎达尔正在操纵主角举办茶会的关系还是单纯的rider重新出现在自己身边的原因，他在不自在了几秒之后突然放松了下来，嘴角储着一丝笑容仰着头打量着天花板。  
征服王把茶会问答全答错了，甚至没有存档便再次丢开手柄，任由其中一只悄无声息地掉在咖啡桌下的的地毯上，自己却伸手将身边那小子一把拽进了怀里，“在谋略方面倒是有所进步，”他揉了揉一头长发的御主，“我欣赏这种稳扎稳打。”  
“得了吧，说得仿佛这是你教的似的，”韦伯靠在那大汉怀里不知想起了什么突然又笑了一下，“我不过是怕敌方法师一个魔法把我方轰了，所以才走五步退三步，若是换成你，你这家伙肯定会不顾一切地往前冲。”  
“哟嚯，听起来像是经验之谈。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，突然将怀里的这个拎起来打量了两眼，“冲也是要有经验的，是一个人孤身前往还是身后埋伏着雄兵万千，心里没底可不行。”  
韦伯像是想起了什么，脸色瞬间变换了几下， 伊斯坎达尔见他收拢了笑意便也知道自己戳中了那年轻人心中的痛点，偶尔，这位征服了世界的王者会想，成就这个年轻人的到底是什么？自己的出现、肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊的死还是自己的死、能支撑着看他一路达成现在的成就？  
亦或者三者都是？  
古希腊的王者最终选择了沉默，他是知道答案的，却最终将心里一切的思绪化成一个吻，带着点霸道将年轻的老师按在了沙发上，“按照余的经验之谈，现在应该是进攻的时间了，你觉得呢？”  
“……你是笨蛋吗！”


	20. 埃尔梅罗二世事件簿与生日快乐

今天非常不对劲。  
二世先生坐在沙发上蹙着眉头细细琢磨起来。  
首先是起床的时间，他承认自己有睡懒觉的习惯，但大部分时候严谨的格雷小姐，他的入室弟子会善解人意地让他多睡五分钟后才叫醒他，而今天，她到现在都没有出现。是和莱妮丝一起出去了吗？年轻的Lord仔细回忆了一下昨天、前天乃至于大前天与她的所有对话，好像都未曾提及今天有其他安排。  
好吧，总之今天一整天的行程从早上没能顺利起床开始就一路透着古怪，他发现自己睡过头之后匆匆赶去时钟塔却发现整个现代魔术科一个人都没有，如果没有伊薇特小姐那封放大加粗的A3告白信，他差一点以为所有人被一锅端了。  
他曾经试着联系过莱妮丝和所有拥有手机的学生们，但无论是莱妮丝、考列斯、弗拉特还是刚刚买了手机的斯芬统统都不接电话，这就很有意思了。莱妮丝忙起来的时候特里姆玛乌也能接电话，弗拉特和斯芬不可能同时失联，考列斯的手机二十四小时开机不存在联系不上的情况，所以能够在同一天将自己身边所有人都调开……  
他冷笑了一声，毫不犹豫地将整件事情扣锅在了那爱给自己添乱的义妹身上，显然这是一起有计划、有预谋（不知道有多少知情人士参与）的小小挑衅，是学生们给予老师的一份有趣考验，让这个平淡无奇的月份一丁点鲜活的色彩。  
好吧，看看这群小鬼到底都跑去了哪里，他一脸嫌弃地哼了一声，一边琢磨着应该给他们加上多少作业一边打量起了手里那张巨大的告白信，如果说有什么可以算是线索的话，这封夸张到让人绝对无法视而不见的告白信应该就是其中之一了。  
不过那还真的只是一封非常普通的告白信，说的基本上是那位小姐曾经说过的所有废话，诸如虽然身为间谍但作情人完全OK、哪怕老师和其他人有过什么她也无所谓等等等等……什么叫和其他人有过什么！在一般情况下如果她敢将这封信亲手递给自己的话，等待着她的必定是五倍，不绝对应该是十倍的加罚作业，但此时此刻，时钟塔的lord想得却更远了一些。  
久远到了必须追溯到七八年前，自己刚刚赎回教室时与莱妮丝之间发生的某场对话，当然伊薇特会特地点明这点便证明推理的确是正确的，主导这场莫名其妙的学生失踪事件的必定是莱妮丝无误。  
于是，为什么她要这样做呢？  
与梅尔文那种类型的愉悦犯不同，莱妮丝纯粹只是喜欢看自己胃痛的样子而已，弄走学生们虽然的确会让他烦恼一下，但众所周知，一个平平静静的周末、可以不被任何人打搅、睡到自然醒、吃个美味的三明治然后去办公室晃荡一圈，最后悠闲地在外面逛一逛，没有让人烦心的学生、没有各种稀奇古怪的委托，简直是个完美到了极点的星期六，如果刻意想要自己头疼的的地步，至少应该让弗拉特、斯芬、伊薇特三个人一起搞点事情出来才勉强能让自己大动肝火一次。  
哦，想到这里，有另一件事情让埃尔梅罗二世先生非常在意，在今天早上他拿着三明治匆忙离开房间的时候曾注意到过一个细节，那份三明治显然非常新鲜，从蔬菜的口感和肉类的温度来判断应该是格雷在自己醒来没多久之前刚去买回来的，那位小姐来过却选择不声不响地离开，若说是被弗拉特他们硬拖走的显然不太可能，他了解那位小姐，自然清楚拥有亚瑟王一丝血脉的少女本性也与那位王者一样一丝不苟、言出必行，所以这种出于自我意志的离家出走与其说是“出走”不如应该说是被某个人以种种理由说服之后，自行离开的。  
那么那个对象也并非不好确定。  
他冷哼了一声朝向书柜看去，马其顿方阵兵的小玩偶被某个嫌疑人换了个角度——有这个胆量在自己书柜翻箱倒柜的除了梅尔文不作他想，而联想到自己身边那两个愉悦犯突然又凑到了一起给自己添麻烦，埃尔梅罗二世果然胃疼了起来。  
但整个推理依旧有不完整的地方，譬如说他俩的动机、为什么会有那么多学生牵涉其中、格雷为什么会由着这群小兔崽子们胡闹、为什么只有伊薇特一个人给自己留下了信息，还特地选用了那么多她曾经说过的话作为告白。  
……  
等一下！  
他突然跳起来冲到日历前，自上一次魔眼列车事件之后，那群多嘴多舌的拍卖参与者们自发地为他的“侦探”生意拓展了不少业务，以至于在今天之前的整个九月他忙得不可开交，小巷杀人案、密室宝石失踪案之类大大小小（能够让艾尔梅洛伊家族欠款减少）的委托不计其数，即使是昨天他也忙到了午夜，以至于根本没发现今天是个特殊的日子。  
是他的生日。  
这倒是一种别出心裁的庆祝方式，比在餐桌前切开蛋糕要有趣多了，但也正是这一丁点小细节让他突然串联起了所有事情——考虑到格雷离开的时间、三明治的新鲜程度，周围能够容纳下这群人的也就只有一个地方了。  
这位先生带着一点说不出的喜悦和期待慢悠悠地走进去年自己单枪匹马闯入过的地下水道，当然他虽然没有斯芬那种可怕的嗅觉不过大蛋糕那特有的香味在这种地方实在是过于显眼了，“天哪到底什么人会把生日庆祝仪式放在这种地方！”这种小抱怨在他走进原来的雷电工坊之后彻底消失了，弗拉特也好、斯芬也好、考列斯、伊薇特、格雷……可以说整个时钟塔和他往来最为频繁的人几乎都到了现场，若说这是一场被小心翼翼准备的派对到也就算了，但地上的阵法、空气中弥漫着的浓厚到让人晕眩的魔力还有面前那个他曾无数次在梦中想要见到、不断追寻的熟悉的脸让这位时钟塔的老师瞬间失去了说话的能力。  
“Ri……rider！”  
“哟小子，虽然只有一丁点时间，但你的朋友和学生们可真的是太能干了。”伊斯坎达尔大笑了起来，和其他狼狈不堪的施法者相比，这位被临时召唤出来的英灵乐滋滋地坐在椅子上喝着酒——二世先生一眼就能看出对方所饮用的极有可能是自己酒窖里的库存，但他已经没有空去研究到底是哪个胆大包天的小鬼搞出了这种戏码，只踉踉跄跄、跌跌撞撞地走到对方面前，那些曾经在梦里尚且能够滔滔不绝说出口的话，此时反而被忘得一干二净，能够想到的、能够说的，只有对方的名字。  
伊斯坎达尔、伊斯坎达尔……  
“我可完全没想到你会做和那个家伙一样的工作，还教出这么多学生，”恐怕是因为召唤不完全的关系、也有可能是因为整个准备太过仓促，伊斯坎达尔的身形在那几句话间已经变得有些飘忽了，“不过，其他事情我们可以日后再说，有一句话，可得现在就问。”  
“你开心吗？”  
何等的喜悦……又是何等的悲伤，时光轮转，在这瞬间，埃尔梅罗二世仿佛回到了十年前，那个他还被成为韦伯•威尔维特的时代，他想起了当年在冬木的地下水道工坊、想起了伊斯坎达尔的牛车、想到了那两年的漫长旅程，从冬木到希腊，从埃及到英国，岁月轮回，有些事情好像变了却在乍然重逢的瞬间让他再次坚信伊斯坎达尔没有变、他也没有变。  
“我会追上你、会最终站在你身边，”他说话的音调略微变了一点，那些被雪茄被酒压低了的嗓门重新清澈起来，rider的表情也露出了一丝笑意，他俩就这样默默看了几秒最终再也没说什么，韦伯看着对方再次化为金粉消失在半空中，那些微妙又复杂的心思在几秒之后被重新收敛起来转成了十足的怒火，“你们知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“用宙斯像召唤伊斯坎达尔？这么多人这么多属性不和的魔力，梅尔文你竟然也会搀和！还有你，莱妮丝，是你说格雷的对吧！”  
“啊呀呀韦伯，我可是在吐血啊！”  
“你还翻了我的书柜！”  
“啊，兄长大人，”魔力损耗过多的少女躲在角落里有气无力地伸了伸手，“总之，一个浪漫的故事有了一个浪漫的结尾，生日快乐。”  
“生日快乐！”恢复得更快的学生们跳了起来，在被那群小鬼们簇拥到蛋糕边的时候，韦伯已经没了继续骂他们的心情，当然伊薇特远远地在一边哭喊我也可以之类的事情很快就被美味的蛋糕抹掉了，总之，生日快乐，韦伯•威尔维特。严肃的老师在吃下草莓的时候忍不住笑了一下。  
有点甜呢。


	21. 兴之所至

直到登机的那一刻，埃尔梅罗先生依旧觉得自己大概是疯了、脑子里不知什么时候进了水，居然会突然买了去马其顿的飞机票找十年前只在一起不到十四天的初恋。在飞机还没开之前他有那么几分钟焦躁不安得想要逃下飞机——甚至因为太过紧张被乘务员当成可疑分子，在身边徘徊了好几遍。但那时候他脑子里根本就没有邻座狐疑的表情、乘务组审视的目光，而是紧紧蹙着眉头望向窗外，试图从自己的倒影里给这场突如其来的旅行找到点借口。  
比如说工作太累了他需要休息，马其顿是个风景秀美的地方、有着还算不错的葡萄酒，希腊风味的美食足以安抚平日被英国菜荼毒的他的胃口，更不要说那里还有……  
打住！他在脑子里呵斥自己那过于丰富的联想力，伊斯坎达尔那个家伙自从十年前说要去环游世界之后就只会偶尔寄个明信片给自己，剩下的时候但凡想联系他，都会发现对方要么在印度的深山老林里，要么在中东的沙漠中，蓬头垢面、满脸胡茬，除了笑容还算爽朗之外，剩下的一无是处。  
那个王八蛋！  
他错过了无数个能够和自己共同度过的新年、圣诞、恋爱纪念日，甚至在彼此的生日也只是发一条简短的消息，哦去年的总算略有些情趣，那个蠢货在亚历山大大帝墓前好歹还拍了张自拍，让这位可敬的大学讲师知道那条消息并不是源自于助手的手笔，而是他本人亲自发的。  
说到这里，他的怒火又蹭蹭蹭地上涨了不少，在过去几年里，因为伊斯坎达尔一直在渺无人烟的角落里进行考古发掘，大部分来往信件统统是寄给助手，再由助手转交给他的，以至于一些时效性特别强的信——譬如自己生日这种日子大多都是助手们代为发送祝福，时间倒是非常准时，零点过后一秒，埃尔梅罗先生的手机里就会收到祝福短信，但和伊斯坎达尔那种大开大合的说话方式不同，助手们即使再怎么试图写得宛若本人，却依旧有那么些能够看出来的破绽，让这位先生每年生日都过得不是很痛快。  
他当然有一肚子的火气想向那个家伙好好抱怨一翻，但随着飞机逐渐升起、机场渐渐地化为一个小圆点的时候，那些烦恼和怒火最终化为了一声被饮料杯掩盖住的叹息，消失在红酒的香味中。商务舱宽松的位置让他情不自禁地想起年轻时和伊斯坎达尔的第一次相遇。  
那是十年前的夏季，他初出茅庐、尚未继承老师的名号，只凭着一腔热血和冲动借了钱从英国偷偷摸摸地飞往日本，因为穷，他不得不坐在红眼班机、连续转乘两次才抵达目的地，一路上的困顿和疲倦让他差点睡死在机场大巴上，也因此莫名其妙地认识了同一辆车的伊斯坎达尔。  
仔细想想那时候，肯尼斯老师呵斥自己的完全没有错，他的确不成熟又想当然，完全看不见理论与实际操作中的巨大鸿沟，却被伊斯坎达尔在那不过十多天的相处下将那股子冒进与冲动彻底磨平了，那家伙真是个不可思议的人，任谁从外表来看都不会相信那种模样的人居然是个历史学教授，他明明看上去更像是一个军人、一个战士、一个偶尔连裤子都会忘了穿的不拘小节的冒险家，但偏偏他能闭着眼睛大段大段地背诵伊利亚特、念亚里士多德和福楼拜的著作，他可以引经据典也可以蛮不讲理，可以没日没夜地坐在电视机前打大战略，也会非常细心地将小号的限定T恤偷偷塞进自己的行李箱里。  
偶尔在午夜梦回时，这位年轻的讲师曾今忍不住会想，若是当时没有碰到伊斯坎达尔会怎么样？在一个陌生的国度、在一个周围没有人理解、没有人欣赏他的地方，犹自沉浸在孤芳自赏、坐进观天的世界中。  
是伊斯坎达尔将自己从那方小小的世界中拉了出来，让他见到了更大、更广阔的、更不可思议的天空与海洋，他记得自己坐在书堆上，那家伙坐在地上大声讲述着自己对亚历山大大帝墓穴所在方位的理解与估计，他说了好几个地方、有些的确有史可证，有些却是道听途说，韦伯能够轻轻松松地说出至少十本以上的杜撰作品，他们充斥着各种臆想、在字里行间里洋溢着的并不是考证与探究，而是对那位陛下毫无理智的狂热崇拜。  
“他的墓不太可能在巴比伦，”伊斯坎达尔曾经这样说道，“继承人之战将大部分亚历山大时期的文献付之一炬，波斯人能够容忍有人在他们的国土上开战却未必能容忍那位王的目的盘踞在他们历代皇帝墓穴的附近，所以即使有人将他下葬，波斯人也会立刻盗墓。”  
“亚历山大城的那个墓也是假的，”韦伯紧接着道，“凯撒曾经去拜见过那方墓地，若是真的，以他对亚历山大的崇拜，自然不可能允许罗马军在进入亚历山大城时对那里的破坏。”  
“古代防腐技术波斯人沿袭了埃及人的传统，只是没有埃及人那么复杂，他们不会将人的内脏掏出分成几个部分分别保存，但当人死之后，内脏是率先变化的那部分，大帝死的时候是夏天，即使用冰块加以保存也不可能留上一个月，所以它必定是在尸体送回马其顿的中途就安葬掉了，送进马其顿的只可能是一个空棺材。”  
也就是因为这段话，在离开日本之后，伊斯坎达尔沿着托勒密一路回埃及的路线开始了漫长的、为期十年的考察，而韦伯则回到英国继承了他老师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊的名号开始了自己对亚瑟王的研究。  
这十年来，他俩好像也就只是保持了非常基本的问候，中东局势复杂，即使能够通上一两次电话，韦伯也偶尔会听到外面轰鸣的炸弹声，偶尔他也会为对方的安慰日夜悬心却在看到那家伙毫无所觉的爽朗傻笑后，将一切化为了一声冷笑。  
这算是恋爱吗？偶尔他会这样问自己，却在下一秒将这幼稚又可笑的问题抛诸脑后。  
还有什么要比这个更像恋爱呢？他凝视着手中的酒杯想到，恋爱不就是冲昏了脑袋也想见对方一面、不就是偶尔听到对方的声音也会觉得开心、不就是一瓶马其顿的红酒、一枚亚历山大大帝年代的金币、一个小小的马其顿方阵兵人偶和一句大笑着的问候。  
“哟小子，”他下了飞机，在出机口看到了心心念念的那个家伙，依旧那样高大、时间和风雪好像没有在对方脸上留下什么痕迹，韦伯先是愣了一下随即露出了不可思议的表情，仿佛之前一路上的各种心思都被对方看透了似的，有些尴尬又有些羞涩，他试图掏出手机看看这到底是怎么了，但伊斯坎达尔的动作却比他快了一点，“你仿佛忘了，十年前你回英国的时候，为了知道一路上是不是顺利抵达，我曾经留过你的护照号码。”然后这组数字就成了这十年来停留在他行程APP上的数据，“所以我知道你去过爱丁堡、去过德国、去过亚瑟王到过的所有地方，然后昨天我发现你买了来马其顿的飞机票，所以我也来了，是不是很巧？”  
“不过是投机取巧罢了！”即使相隔十年也依旧嘴硬的时钟塔讲师抽了抽鼻子，眼睛却不由自主地红了一圈，“我不过是跑来度个年假而已，和你一点关系都没有。”  
“哦是吗？”  
“对啊，我要去博物馆也和你一点关系都没有。”  
“哦是吗！”  
“我要去……”  
“去我家吗？”  
“……去。”


	22. 美味关系

埃尔梅罗二世先生站在厨房里，蹙着眉拨弄着厨房菜谱APP，格雷站在边上欲言又止，这位小姐自然是有足够理由表现出不安的，作为入室弟子，一直以来都是她负责照顾这位时钟塔之星，自己老师在家务能力上的水平如何她是心里最有数的那个，“那个……师傅，真的不需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，”二世先生看着菜谱APP样子如同看着最艰深的魔术咒印，身后的鸡蛋宛若令咒摸一个少一个，“事实上这种饼干我做过。”

“诶！”格雷惊了一下，她实在难以想象自己那个三顿饭都需要在咖啡店里解决的老师居然有能下厨做鸡蛋饼干的技术水平，不，事实上她根本没有办法想象埃尔梅罗二世打发奶油的样子。

“……十年前，在冬木，为了不引起其他人的主意，我给一户人家的两个老人施加了暗示性的魔法，然后装成他们的孙子住了进去。”他抿了抿嘴像是想起了什么愉快又有趣的回忆似的，嘴角微微提了几度，“那位老太太曾经教过我怎么做饼干。”

那是周末的早晨，太阳很好，他醒过来的时候还听到了一阵阵的鸟叫，rider一直都起得比他还早，应该已经下楼去了，他自己闷在被子里琢磨着接下来该做什么、对手会是谁之类乱七八糟的问题，仔细想想那时候，这个名叫韦伯·威尔维特的年轻人还处在自己成功召唤到了伊斯坎达尔的兴奋中，完全没想过对手、甚至没有想到未来。

奶奶把他拉了下去，虽然一路上带着老年人特有的唠叨，但兴许是没怎么品尝过家庭温暖，韦伯跟在后面只会一路嗯嗯嗯是是是的跟着答应，甚至有那么几秒会忍不住兴起几分不耐烦的情绪，但最终是空气中甜甜的奶香味终止他那些纷乱复杂的思绪，得以将目光停留在了厨房那些锅碗瓢盆上。

“三个鸡蛋，低筋面粉70克，”时钟塔的讲师洗干净了手小心翼翼地将鸡蛋的蛋黄和蛋白分开，他已经许久没有下过厨了，整个动作生疏又僵硬，格雷看着那三个蛋黄就像在看弗拉特做结界，在崩溃的边缘左右横跳，不过总算最后还是有惊无险地被分开后顺利和砂糖会师在了另一个碗里。

他开始打蛋黄，大概是不太习惯蛋抽的关系，当然也有可能是最一开始作为示范的那位老太太使用的是东方特有的筷子，他总觉得自己没有当年那时候打出来的顺滑，那两粒没能顺利融化掉的糖黏在碗壁上，莫名其妙地戳到了他心里的某个角落。

“几滴柠檬汁……到底应该是几滴？”他低下头再一次仔细研究了一下APP上的菜谱，“三滴也是几滴五滴也是几滴，若是换在魔术上，三滴和五滴就是成功和失败的关键原因，”他有些烦躁的合上手机，闷着头继续打发起了蛋白，那可是个麻烦的工作，要打发成他记忆中的样子足足花了一个多小时，再将蛋黄混在一起、放入低筋面粉的时候，他的手不自觉地晃了一下。

在记忆中，前两次方面粉都是老太太操作的，最后一次让给了韦伯，那是那个少年第一次正儿八经地站在厨房里，因为比较矮小的关系，他甚至不得不站在一个脚蹬上，才能顺利完成筛粉、轻轻拍动、切分等种种工作，而就在他觉得自己像是拆了个炸弹一样得以松懈两分精神的时候，rider走了进来。

哟有好东西吃了，那家伙挑了挑眉完全没经过自己同意拉开椅子就坐到了旁边，他甚至没发现那椅子上还占着一丁点飘落的面粉，哦不过考虑到那位陛下的本性，这种小事情他根本不会在意。毕竟有些王者目下无尘，不能容忍任何违背正义的事情，而有些则像伊斯坎达尔那样，眼里看到的永远是远方，眼皮子底下那些灰尘绝对不会被他放在心上。

那团面糊在埃尔梅罗二世仔仔细细的搅拌种渐渐变得光泽又柔软，它被小心翼翼地放进裱花袋里，接下来的部分虽然二世先生非常努力，但想要用裱出几乎一样大小的小饼干还是需要一些锻炼的，他不得不接受自己挤出来的面糊糊有大有小、有高有底的现实。

格雷非常适时地打开了烤箱，在经过三十分钟的预热后，迎面而来的热气让这位老师首先闻到的是面粉团里散发出来的微妙甜味，可能是因为加了丁点柠檬的关系，倒没感觉出鸡蛋的腥味。140°，35分钟，这段等待时间说长不长说短不短，正好够一个英国人烧壶热水泡杯热茶，当然在冬木，成为佐餐饮料的是一杯可可，老太太亲自煮的要比现在市面上卖的速溶制品好喝许多，他记得自己坐在伊斯坎达尔身边，双方端着杯子一起看着那红彤彤的烤箱在发光发热，哦那位征服王甚至还忍不住想要知道那东西的运行原理，他俩说说笑笑还拌了两句嘴，韦伯骂了对方一声笨蛋，饼干刚巧就好了。

焦了……

二世先生目瞪口呆地看着那盘小饼干，他发誓自己真的是一字一句都按照APP上面做的，但可能是因为这台烤箱功率较高的关系，总之三十五分钟好像时间略长，他不得不接受有一部分饼干底部焦黑的现实。

不知道算不算挫败感，总之，虽然其他的大多还挺美味却已经没有了当年尝到时的快乐和喜悦，甚至在多吃了两个之后总有一种微微的苦涩从舌底逐渐蔓延到心中。

他叹了一口气，将杯子里的红茶倒进了下水道，在认真拜托格雷处理一下厨房的卫生问题之后，转身走向了书房。


	23. 婚礼

他迷迷瞪瞪地被人牵着手塞进椅子里，身上宽大的紫色披风自然而然地掩住了脚踝上镶嵌着贝母的金色脚环，当然他身上的装饰并不止于这一样珍品，中东特产的黄金与青金石、埃及送来的红蓝宝石、从印度采购来的珍珠、希腊带来的祖母绿和水晶，沉甸甸地挂在袍子的各个角落。年轻人试图摸清楚自己到底身处何方，但盖在头上的布料恰当好处地遮住了看向前方的视线，只有一根金链子卡在他的眉心随着他的动作晃晃荡荡。  
那东西晃得他心烦意乱，周遭的声音听起来又闹哄哄的，充斥着各种俚语、粗口和大笑，他垂着头能闻到只有树脂在燃烧时发出的香气、酒的味道、还有各种微妙的脂粉香。  
然后，突如其来的铃声由远及近，先是一丁点的清脆声音，仿佛窗边树荫下的小鸟啾啾鸣叫，中间像是加上了其他的乐器，气势微微得起了变化，刚才的风花雪月一瞬间转成了无边的沙漠，一棵树成为了一片绿洲、一只鸟转瞬成为了遮天蔽日的狮鹫，到门被打开的时候钟声、铃声、乐器声还有再更远处的欢呼与喝彩声已然汇成了磅礴又震耳欲聋的声之海洋，他勉勉强强地从里面听到了几个音节，他想看清楚到底发生了什么却又被一只大手按住。  
“新娘可不能动啊。”那声音听起来耳熟极了，说出来的话却让这个年轻人一头雾水，新娘？  
谁？  
我吗？  
可我是……  
他觉得有哪里不对却又一时说不明白，眼前这一切仿佛不应该发生在他身上，但那个声音里蕴含着的坚定和冷静却又让他觉得一切就该如此。周围的声音终于略微轻了一点，欢快的音乐和鼓点冲散了之前所有的狂热气氛，仿佛有无数酒瓶被开启、觥筹交错间有人坐到了自己身边，一阵阵的哄笑声让他情不自禁地往椅子里缩了缩，却又在看到那只手的时候不由自主地跟着伸出了手。  
有几个少女走到他俩跟前，年轻人能够看到的只有那几位小姐脚上繁复的红色树叶花纹和金线编织成的带着铃铛的凉鞋，就在他奇怪为什么会有这么多人凑上来的时候，那只手拉着自己的手朝几个少女那边挪了一下，一根根的彩线被缚在两个人的手腕上，打出一个又一个节。  
他看着两人手上的戒指竟不知从哪里生出了一丝羞涩，整个人也不禁朝旁边那位先生身上靠过去，哦，头上的坠子实在是太沉重了，他多想掀开妨碍他视线的所有东西仔仔细细地看一看周围。  
看一看他即将嫁给的那个人。  
“快结束了，”那个人轻声说道，“接下来是我俩起誓、向神明献祭，最后向所有人敬酒，再坚持一下。”  
“起誓？”  
“是啊，你要成为我的妻子，我要成为你的丈夫，我是宙斯之子，这是天注定的婚姻，难道不应该为之大肆祭祀一场吗？”  
“可我……”他总觉得不太对劲，但对方的手实在是太热了，说出来的每一句话、喷出来的每一下鼻息都若有若无地影响着这个年轻人的判断力，“我是……你的妻子？”  
“是的，你是我的王妃、是我的军师，是我军阵中最不可缺的一个人，你看……”他侧过身让出一个小小的位置让他能看清楚远方的一切，宙斯的神像被装点一新，到处都有栎木和橡树作为点缀，还有黄金、乳香和没药堆在四周，这是只有神之子才能付出的贡品，也就只有征战天下、征服四方的王者才能拥有的场面。  
他搭着那个人的手踩在羊毛毯子上缓慢前进，脚下微妙的触感让他略微分了点心，他试图看向自己的丈夫，但那个男人实在是过于高大了，目光所及之处能够看到的只有红色披风、被中东太阳晒黑了的皮肤和一丁点已经不能细细分辨的伤痕。  
这是一个战士、一个领袖、一个王。  
而自己即将成为他的臣子、他的追随者、他的另一半。  
灵魂仿佛在那一瞬间达到了满足，当他再睁开眼睛的时候婚礼、首饰、头盖和系在手上的丝带已然消失不见，他躺在家里的床上、能够看到的只有陈旧房屋暂时没能粉刷的屋顶，他先是笑了一下——为自己居然做出这样傻乎乎的梦而发笑，却在下一秒愣住了。  
他的手指不知何时被一枚戒指所占据，它看起来像是祖母绿，却在灯光下闪烁着红色的光芒，而戒托看起来则更加古朴，咬住宝石的那一部分被工匠精心雕刻成了狮子的形状，远远看上去不像是枚婚戒，反而类似于印玺，昭示着主人的身份。  
“这个蠢货，”他忍不住嘟囔了一下，“我还没敬酒呢。”


	24. 我的危险情人

一、  
最近时钟塔的lord不太顺心，前几天有三路生意被人突然截了胡，当然生意这种事情原本就是你情我愿，他派出弗拉特和斯芬去谈本来也就没想着能顺顺利利，毕竟众所周知，这两个年轻人能干是很能干但在人情世故上总欠缺了几分火候，时钟塔几位声名赫赫的先生小姐们素来爱在武力上下功夫，自然不能指望他们谈判的手段。  
不过若是三笔生意被各路人马一抢而空倒还能让人释怀一二，但统统都被马其顿的人抢走就让lord非常不满了，自他从先代手里接过时钟塔的烂摊子之后整整十年，花费了不知多少功夫才将四分五裂的组织重新聚合起来、慢慢步上正轨，没想到在这当口马其顿的人三番五次的跑来找事儿。  
“不说起来有些奇怪，”格雷站在他身后轻声说道，“这两年马其顿的人频繁进出英国，虽然说可能有一部分是因为希腊经济不景气的关系，但我们这边也没好到哪里去啊。”  
“都是脱欧闹的，照我说10号就应该larry当家，那两派就都安稳了，”二世先生嫌弃地哼了一下，不知道是为了严重影响到他生意的国内局势、或者是唐宁街那只不会抓老鼠的猫又或者是在自己暴怒底线周围反复横跳的那群不知好歹的马其顿大汉，总之虽然三笔生意不算什么，但却莫名其妙地有种预感。  
好像有什么事情即将发生。  
他重重地啧了两声，将接下来的一并事物交给格雷和考列斯处理，自己开着车回家去了，毕竟今天那个蠢货将乘下午四点半的飞机从希腊飞回英国，他得赶紧回去并在路上买瓶佐餐的红酒。  
Lord的恋人，当然时钟塔的大部分人都不知道那位先生的存在，甚至lord本人也从未对对方就自己的职业说过一句真话，以至于亚历山大一直以来都以为这位先生从事教师行业，过着朝九晚五、有寒暑假的平淡生活，和枪、子弹、各种赌场完全联系不到一起。  
当然lord也希望恋人对此一无所知，毕竟，那个亚历山大是个粗粗大大的渔夫，成天在地中海上飘荡，偶尔他也会想，钓鱼到底能赚什么钱，但那家伙却义正言辞地训斥他，无论什么工作都有其存在的必要，渔夫也好农民也好都是维持那个名为国家的庞大机器中微小齿轮的一部分，少了任何一个都有可能让那机器彻底崩溃。  
在讲道理方面，埃尔梅罗二世先生一直是说不过对方的，虽然曾经有那么一瞬间，这位先生对对方的来历心存疑惑——一个渔夫照理来说不太可能如此有见地，但爱情就是这样突如其来，它如同闪电瞬间击中了这位先生的心灵，让他再也不愿意去追究对方的身份和来历，只是每到渔业旺季的时候那家伙总会出海实在是令人烦恼。  
哦当然这绝对不是他这几天感到寂寞的主要原因，而是没有亚历山大的存在，他心中各种苦闷找不到完美的发泄口，只能闷在心里，甚至因为对方没回来让他更是诸事无法提起精神，生意也好、生活也好，总之这几天乱糟糟的。

二、  
伊斯坎达尔一边收拾东西一边在接培宋的电话，他身边的几个人里就属培宋最唠叨，以至于这个原本应该十五分钟就结束的话题拖拖拉拉了接近半小时，“你说快点！”他忍不住打断那家伙的抱怨，顺手将来复枪的瞄准器拆下来塞进了钓鱼包的侧袋里，“我已经知道时钟塔里只有一群毛都没长齐的小鬼了，然后呢？不过就是抢了那位lord三笔生意，况且对方也不怎么在乎的样子，没有气冲冲的必要。”  
“抛出两个小鬼，这和蔑视我们有什么区别？”培宋非常不满地哼了一声，“虽然我……不，应该说我们所有人并不赞成您将一部分生意挪到英国这一决定，但既然要进入英国就必定会和时钟塔开展，对方不可能允许我们切下蛋糕的一部分，我们也不可能看着这么一大块蛋糕从嘴边跑过去，更何况那个暴发户……”  
“那个人叫埃尔梅罗。”  
“二世！如果是那位先代的话，还能选择在谈判桌前适当地聊上几句，但现在这个也太不把马其顿放在眼里了吧！”培宋又抱怨了两句终于想起还有正事要说，伊斯坎达尔只听到电话那头沉默了几秒，欧迈尼斯接过了电话，“王，明天晚上有个晚餐会，是中东的那位下的请帖，既然您在英国，那我们这边就不派其他人参加了。”  
“哦哦，那家伙的酒非常不错，我去就行了，”身高两米的大汉应道，他手里的来复枪在刚才的那三十多分钟里已经被拆成了一个个细小的零件，被分门别类地藏进了钓鱼包和冷藏箱里，他当然得把这些东西藏得隐秘些，毕竟他的恋人，一位可敬的大学讲师可完全不知道自己的同居人到底是什么身份，“至于时钟塔，不用太过理会他们，埃尔梅罗家族盘踞在英国这么多年，虽然先代因为卷入了奇奇怪怪的桃色事件而不幸去世，但接手的那个手腕相当高杆，他能培养出那么多年轻人为他所用便不能小觑，谨慎一点，将一切事情控制在能够谈判的范围内。”  
“当然，不过王，有件事情我们真的非常好奇，”欧迈尼斯好像按下了功放按钮，伊斯坎达尔立刻听到了他大部分心腹欢快的笑声，“您那位一直藏着掖着的恋人，到底是何许人物，什么时候能让我们见一面呢？在海滨钓鱼时结下的恋情，听起来就是一段佳话。”  
的确是段佳话，伊斯坎达尔笑了一下，“那个小子十分可爱，实在看不出他能教书育人，天哪他到底怎么长的才能在十九岁后还长高三十厘米，若是篮球队的学习一下他的食谱，今年就不会止步八强了。”  
电话那头大家哄笑起来，伊斯坎达尔隐隐约约能听到有个小子在说他藏得太紧之类的没大没小的废话，不过他素来对自己的心腹非常宽容，并不会因为这种小事而生气，在仔细算了一下时间之后，他背起钓鱼包朝外面走去，“好了，我去谈恋爱了，剩下的事情等我明天赴宴回来再说。”  
此时距离时钟塔的lord回到家还有十六分钟、距离明天的晚宴还有二十六小时三十分钟、距离时钟塔和马其顿开战还有二十八小时五十分钟，这位真名伊斯坎达尔的渔夫先生与其他任何一个热恋中的人一样在思考晚上的烛光晚餐和接下来甜甜蜜蜜的相会，完全没有察觉到危机正在降临。

三、  
“他俩谈起恋爱简直和小学生一样。”中东的情报商端着酒杯躺在自己挚友的大腿上，“马其顿的大块头素来莽得很，会信时钟塔的加班狂是个老师也就算了，毕竟那个黑长直的确挺有点老师的样子，但那加班狂平时读的书到底去了哪里？地中海的渔业都已经危机到了需要成立地中海渔业保护协会的地步了，哪里来的渔夫？”  
“你都说了有渔业保护协会，自然会有那么一两个渔夫的，”恩奇都在拆吉尔伽美什的台这方面素来是不遗余力的，况且那位先生本性认真，有时候很难接上他朋友那过于复杂迂回、充满恶趣味的想法，“我能理解你搀和进去的原因，毕竟希腊最近房地产生意异常红火，而英国却因为脱欧的关系，政策变得不稳定起来，你想有所动作非常正常。”但这并不是这家伙同时招惹马其顿和时钟塔的理由，不过绿色长发的先生绝不会就此多说什么，乌鲁克从来不惧怕任何挑战。  
不过，正如吉尔伽美什所说的那样，这件事情确实过于好笑了，虽然双方当事人在碰面的瞬间经历了震惊、不可置信、怒不可遏和鉴于周围局势复杂性不得不立刻变换的假笑（埃尔梅罗二世先生比伊斯坎达尔先生更敏捷些，但他身边那两个年轻人的反应可比另一位先生带在身边的夸张多了），但令主办方遗憾的是他俩并没有当场互相扇对方一个耳光，反而在晚餐结束之后还能非常克制、礼貌甚至还带着点笑意向对方致敬、问候和告别，这就让吉尔伽美什觉得有些没意思了，以至于这位中东的富翁在确定没有戏看之后只能百无聊赖地赖在自己挚友身边找点安慰。  
“不过虽然本人很克制，但双方的手下未必会会很冷静吧？”恩奇都琢磨了几秒好奇地问道，他对双方身边经常出场的几张脸略有些了解，自然很清楚双方身边都有性格比较极端、容易招惹上麻烦的品种，所以即使双方boss没有想要开战的意思，光凭这件事情本身就能让两边打成一团，“所以说不定还会有消息传出来，当然会闹成什么样子就得看双方boss约束手下的能力了。”  
金发红颜的先生笑着抚掌，他完全能够想象两边此时此刻闹起来的样子，但实际上的情况比他想得更复杂。  
“我要告诉你们件事情你们千万不要害怕。”斯芬坐在阶梯的最上端一脸严肃地看向他的朋友、同僚们，此时此刻这位看似沉稳的先生实际上慌得不行，他甚至不知道自己接下来准备说的那段话会引发什么样的后果，但此时此刻他的老师、一手教育他成长的埃尔梅罗二世先生正端坐在自己的办公室，反锁着门、甚至连格雷都被请了出来，以至于他觉得自己应该、至少应该做些什么才能洗清时钟塔所蒙受的耻辱。  
“我们是时钟塔的人有什么可怕的？”因为太擅长搞事了，所以今天晚上的宴会老师并没有带上他，无所事事的弗拉特只能在办公室里打了一晚上的GALGAME，但他说完这句话就发现站在斯芬边上的考列斯脸色变得比刚才更难看了，“你们俩怎么了？就去吃了一顿饭，还马上就回来了，难道说中东土豪只给几粒枣子就当晚餐了？”  
比起怒气冲天的斯芬，考列斯至少还有那么几分理智，他的老师在掩饰情绪方面是个高手、在逞强方面也是如此，所以他实在说不好，在乌鲁克的算计下——他非常确信吉尔伽美什早就摸清了他老师与老师恋人的身份，不然也不会有这莫名其妙的宴会，但他实在说不好他老师到底有多生气，毕竟众所周知，恋人之间有很多事情是可以得过且过的，却也有很多事情发生就会彻底摧毁一段感情。  
“那个家伙！那个家伙居然是马其顿的人！那是马其顿的亚历山大啊？”斯芬叫了起来，而听众们大多一脸懵逼。  
“马其顿？马其顿的人又来抢生意了吗？”  
“是我们知道的那个马其顿吗？”  
“亚历山大到英国了？”  
“什么呀！”金发的少年恨恨地一巴掌拍在墙上，“那个亚历山大就是老师的那个高个子恋人啊！”  
伊薇特愣了两秒，这位小姐原来是没兴趣搀和这场“同学内部会议”的，但下一秒她就尖叫了起来，“什么！你说什么！亚历山大是谁？老师的恋人不是……那不就是说，老师分手了？我又有机会了！”  
“这倒是不可能有的。”考列斯忍不住吐槽了一句，他试图将正在气头上的斯芬拉住但那个少年已经不管不顾地叫了起来，“马其顿的人居然敢用这种手段简直卑鄙无耻。”  
不，还不到这个地步吧，这种事情难道不应该先去问问boss？还算有理智的宴会受邀嘉宾有气无力地抬了抬手，就看到除了自己之外的其他人都冲了出去，连还在犹豫的格雷也被拖走了，“不，真的！等一下啊你们！”

四、  
“我要告诉你们件事情你们千万不要害怕。”帕迪卡斯晕晕乎乎地拨通了托勒密的电话，“不，事实上我觉得太可怕了！”  
“哦，恩奇都暴打吉尔伽美什的场面看起来是挺可怕的。”托勒密说的事情发生在五六年前，那时候本次桃色事件的另一位当事人尚且稚嫩，自然没有资格出席这种社交活动，但马其顿的大部分人却都围观到了乌鲁克内部独特的“感情交流”，“我记得你上次看到过啊？不用担心继续吃就行了。”  
“不，事实上。”作为一个成年人，帕迪卡斯可比斯芬要沉得住气多了，但饶是如此也被刚才那段可怕的事故吓得不轻，他一边打电话一边试图回忆亚历山大离开时的表情，那是笑容，毋庸置疑，他的boss笑得非常开心，但这到底是面对仇敌时的笑容还是面对恋人时的笑容，尚未品尝过恋爱滋味的帕迪卡斯暂且分辨不清，然而即使如此，他也有无数话想要对托勒密倾诉，“我看到了boss的恋人。”  
“诶！”这声音不是从电话里传出来的，帕迪卡斯愣了几秒才发现托勒密的脑袋从三楼的窗口探了出来，紧随其后的是其他几张熟悉的面孔，他们各个面露期待地四下搜索着然后一脸嫌弃地看向尚且沉浸在震惊中的同僚，“人呢？”  
“你们怎么来了！”帕迪卡斯叫了起来，但随即有个可怕的冒了出来，“你们知道了！”  
“知道了什么？”托勒密不太明白自己人和自己人说话还要隔着两层楼交流、也不明白帕迪卡斯所指的知道到底是知道了什么，实际上他被叫来英国也是今天早上差不多八点才发生的事情。伊斯坎达尔一通电话让他把所有人都叫来却并没有说到底来做什么，可是今天早上雅典暴雨导致了大部分飞往欧洲其他地方的航班不得不推迟了起飞时间，等他们匆忙抵达的时候，马其顿的领袖却早就已经带着帕迪卡斯赴宴了，根本没能搞明白他们神神秘秘的boss到底想要做什么，“我们什么都不知道！快说吧boss的恋人怎么了？”  
好吧，看在宙斯的份上，如果接下来引发了什么可怕的灾难，请无论如何都宽恕我！可怜的年轻人深吸了一口气，带着点绝望的哭腔冲着比他年长五岁、所有人中年龄最大的莱昂纳图斯叫了起来，“boss的恋人是时钟塔的boss。”  
这句话信息量实在是太大了，托勒密花了整整十秒才理清了这复杂的人际关系，但随之而来的是另一个疑问，“不是说……是个什么大学讲师吗？十分可爱、教书育人、十年前才一米五十出头、这十年里突然暴涨了三十厘米之类的，昨天的电话你不也在旁边吗？”  
不不不，大学老师已经不是问题的重点了，他一拍脑袋才突然想起来就是昨天，马其顿抢了时钟塔的三笔生意。  
这群汉子尚且没有意识到帕迪卡斯所说的这句话里隐藏着多么可怕的深意，然而却并非没有人发现这点，“那样一个废物！他居然敢欺骗boss！”赫菲的妹妹尖叫了起来，她和在场的其他男性不同，对伊斯坎达尔的态度要更加极端一些，当然并不是说她与马其顿的主人之间存在着什么私情，而是将在场所有人都有的那种崇拜和敬仰变得更为浓烈一些而已，大部分时候这种情绪没什么毛病，大家也都不会将她的一些小脾气当回事儿，然而现在这一声尖叫（暂且不去讨论是否逻辑合理、情绪稳定）却引发了一些其他的猜想。  
伊斯坎达尔知道那个人是时钟塔的boss吗？  
如果知道，那之前所发生的一切都不过是情侣之间的小玩笑，彼此隐藏身份最多让大家一笑了之，若是不知道，就有许多地方值得商榷了。  
“我不知道boss知不知道，我只知道他回来的路上都在笑。”  
“那他现在人呢？”  
“说是去打电话了。”对话进展到这里的时候，帕迪卡斯略微平静了一点，他仔细琢磨了一下伊斯坎达尔之前所有的表情变化，还有对方一到总部就丢下自己走进办公室开始打电话的行为，该不会是那两个人其实早就对对方的身份心中有数，之前在吉尔伽美什那里统统都是做戏吧？  
但他尚未来得及将这一切说出口的时候，少女就从三楼跳了下来，“那个王八蛋人呢！”  
“什么？”  
“居然敢欺骗boss，他别想活过今天。”说着，她丢下在场的其他人，气冲冲地走了出去。

五、

已知马其顿与时钟塔的官方公开据点相距23.3公里，斯芬带着六个人、赫菲带着七个人各以时速80公里的速度向对方据点前进，请问多少时间双方会碰到一起？  
时钟塔出动的人平均年龄只有18岁，而马其顿那方最大的莱昂纳图斯已经30了，自然不会真和法律意义上的小孩子一言不合打起来，事实上双方只有争论中心吵得不亦乐乎的赫菲妹妹和斯芬情绪比较激动，其他人——正确地说应该是马其顿的其他人都一脸无可奈何，而时钟塔方面跑出来的要么是来加油助威的、要么是来看好戏的、还有一脸懵逼什么都不知道就被拖出来的。  
所以为什么要和小孩子在大街上吵这么尴尬的话题？年长的先生们此时此刻只恨不得立刻将那两个当事人拖出来，找个中立的、私密的、能够容下这么多人的地方（他们拒绝去时钟塔，当然时钟塔也绝对不会同意去他们的地盘）将整件事情说个清楚明白，毕竟桃色新闻在这一行实在是太多了。  
对了……伊斯坎达尔呢？  
彼时所有人才幡然想起，在刚才他们急匆匆冲出据点的时候，他们的boss还在二楼打电话这一事实，在这点上时钟塔就能干了些，总有那么一两个既不愿意凑热闹也幸运地没有被拖走当看客的少年留在原地，让埃尔梅罗二世先生有个找寻的方向。  
赫菲小姐在毒舌方面很有一套，斯芬虽然不擅长吵架，但弗拉特睁眼说瞎话的能力屈指可数，三个人车轱辘了半天也没辩出个结果最终反而是那位小姐恼羞成怒到了要动手的地步，这就有点过头了，马其顿的先生们一拥而上将那位小姐拉了回来，“还没搞清楚到底怎么回事儿呢，和小孩子吵什么！”  
“谁是小孩子。”时钟塔那边立刻有人回了句嘴。  
“谁应谁就是小孩子！”赫菲妹妹冷笑一声让这好不容易平息了的局面又乱了起来，格雷在双方人马彼此推搡里转来转去最终一头栽进了一个人的怀里，红色的围巾、黑色的大衣，是boss！她感动地抬起头刚试图就现在的场面进行个简单的说明就看到了另一个人站在埃尔梅罗二世身边。  
她从未见过那个男人，事实上就身高而言，二世先生在时钟塔可谓是一枝独秀——当然弗拉特一直坚定地认为自己之所以比boss略微矮一点是因为他的生长期还没过去，老师既然能以十九岁“高龄”不可思议地再长高三十公分，他在和老师一样岁数的时候怎么着也能与对方身高持平。而那位红头发的先生却更高、更壮，哪怕就这样粗粗地看上一眼，时钟塔的boss也被衬托得纤细又瘦弱，仿佛能被对方轻而易举地笼在怀里。明明一个人穿着红色的夹克、一个人穿着黑色的风衣却微妙地在色彩和花纹上有着相似之处，彼此的影子莫名其妙地融在了一起，被边上路灯的灯光拉出一条细小的连线。  
“热闹！”大汉拍了拍手，顺势将二世朝他的怀里拉了一拉，“平时怎么没见到你们的动作这么迅速？打完电话发现整栋房子里只剩下我一个人了。”  
OK！  
帕迪卡斯翻了个白眼，这种态度、这种语气、这种动作、这种关系还有什么疑问吗？这特么就是恋人的恶趣味，闲的蛋疼的小情趣、彼此心知肚明出门还要装腔作势，可怕的恋爱酸臭味直冲天际让马其顿所有人都龇牙咧嘴，“好了好了散了散了，明天大家在一起吃个饭吧。”赫菲先生拖着他大受打击的妹子朝时钟塔那边挥了挥手，再上下打量了两下他那英明神武却笑得傻乎乎的boss之后毫不犹豫地抛下了对方，跳上了一旁的机车，“boss，唯独今天晚上，我们一个都不想看到你。”  
马其顿的人撤得飞快，留下了时钟塔那群好奇心过于旺盛的年轻人，伊薇特小姐惨叫一声，非常浮夸地栽倒在了格雷身上，楚楚可怜地凝视着她的boss，埃尔梅罗二世先生不为所动，反而朝恋人那边瞟了一眼，脸上突然浮出了一丝笑容。  
让我们将时间转回到二十四小时之前，这两位先生一起享用了美味的外卖，按照常理他俩应该坐在一起打一轮游戏——某著名战棋游戏出了新作，一起攻略是前段时间他俩约好的事情，然而今天埃尔梅罗二世先生并没有及时弯下腰去开启游戏机反而犹豫了起来，“我……明天晚上有点事要出个门，不能一起去看电影了。”  
“真巧，”正在收拾餐桌残局的渔夫先生笑了一下，“刚想跟你说，明天晚上我也有事要出去吃饭，电影的话，再晚一点……比如十一点怎么样？”  
时钟塔的lord若有所思地看了他一眼，突然问道，“你要去吃饭，我也要去吃饭，我俩不会是受到了同一个人的邀请吧？”  
房间里的气氛微妙地凝重了起来，渔夫先生歪了歪头，他手上尚且端着两个装着骨头的盘子，身上套着件印有黑色小猫图案的围裙，这样居家又温馨的样子却在那句话后莫名露出了一丝杀意，不过却在下一秒消失得无影无踪，“我觉得天底下的事情说不定就这么巧，”他开开心心地说道，“邀请我们的是同一个人、我们能愉快地坐在一起吃饭，说不定我能偷偷把盘子里的胡萝卜分给你，你也会小心翼翼地把青豆塞给我，如果你愿意的话，我们还能趁着主办方自己闹腾的时候私下里偷个吻，简直完美。”  
“有道理，”二世先生站了起来，就在渔夫以为这事儿就告一段落的时候，时钟塔的lord突然大喝一声，“有道理个鬼啊你这个蠢货，非要在那时候丢人吗？我以为这么多年你的脑子怎么着都该有点进步了，没想到居然还是这么一根筋。”  
这话说得实在过分，伊斯坎达尔顿时不高兴了，“是啊，可不像你，小时候还会黏在我身边喊rider、rider，转眼一过十年居然长大了这么多，第一眼完全没认出来。”  
“你呢！看在上帝的份上我的身高虽然值得吐槽，你的模样岂不是更让人震惊，除了红发之外，你有哪点和当年碰到我时的你有相似之处？脑回路吗！”  
他俩毫不停歇地互相抨击了对方足足十分钟，却在最后不知那个人先笑了一下，瞬间就将剑拔弩张的气氛彻底打消了，伊斯坎达尔将盘子里的骨头丢进厨余垃圾袋里，一边顺手将握着手柄正在准备选双人对战模式的先生拽进了怀里，“戏演得不错啊，大学讲师先生？”  
“当然，比起你来我绝对值个奥斯卡，在骗人之前好歹动动脑子，地中海哪里来的渔夫，你以为每个人都有能力去钓蓝鳍金枪鱼吗？”韦伯没好气地戳了戳对方那傲人的肱二头肌，“拿钓鱼做幌子，我当时竟然没叫人将你立刻拿下已经非常客气了。”  
“哦？你说你演技精湛？那让我们来讨论讨论格雷吧，那个小姑娘可爱是很可爱，但她的枪放在那么明显的地方，当我是瞎子吗？”  
“你的枪藏在钓鱼包里我有说过一句话吗？”  
“你的枪就在沙发扶手下面，我已经摸到过四回了，还有你就没有发现，这么藏枪会弄歪准心。”  
“不是有你帮我调整吗。”二世先生歪了歪头，说话的腔调已经愈发接近于十年前的他本人。说来也巧这两位先生虽然恋爱时间很短，实际上早在十年前就已经见过面了，当然事情还必须追溯到十年前的一场持续时间不过两周的黑帮乱战，彼时少年埃尔梅罗二世还只能被称为韦伯•威尔维特，是个可怜兮兮、没什么太大能力却心比天高、胆子比老鼠还小的少年，他跟在他老师艾尔梅洛伊先生身边亲眼见证了一个家族的兴起和消亡、一个天才的降临和陨落，一场只持续了不到十天的悲惨恋爱史。  
他没法说奥迪纳先生一定是错的、艾尔梅洛伊先生一定是对的，毕竟他自己也悄无声息地爱上了一个人。  
伊斯坎达尔……或者说亚历山大。  
马其顿的继承人。  
少年人的爱恋如同火焰，瞬间点燃又瞬间熄灭，伊斯坎达尔回到了马其顿，他则顶着压力继承了埃尔梅罗家族，成为了时钟塔的Lord，再相遇是十年后，明明彼此面容有了巨大的改变、明明身份已经有了微妙的变化，爱神的箭却并没有因为时间而有所暗淡，反而因此愈发绵长，两个一眼就能看透的谎言，两张模糊不清的照片最终在彼此之间的笑声中成就了一个吻，将十年前未能完全说出口的话化成了最为完美的圆。  
“明知道是我居然还抢了时钟塔三笔生意，混蛋。”埃尔梅罗二世先生冷哼了一声，顺手将雪茄塞进了烟灰缸。  
“有钱大家一起赚不是更好？”伊斯坎达尔笑了笑将其实依旧过比自己矮了一个头的lord拉近了怀里，“哦，说实话我挺喜欢演戏的。”  
“好啊，明天就去表演一下怒目相对好了，看看到时候谁家更发疯。”  
“你家！”  
“不，肯定是你家。”

尾声

伊斯坎达尔接到电话的时候，他的手下们正压着一个胆大包天的小子走进来，那家伙违反了马其顿一贯以来的原则，在街道上肆无忌惮的兜售白粉，无论老的小的，只要给钱都能从他手里拿货。一直以来欧洲大部分黑帮是看不上这种生意，他们更乐意从一些灰色地带赚取金钱，而不会碰这种容易引来警方瞩目、可能引发围剿的烫手山芋。  
在大部分时候，黑帮和这种人始终保持着不远不近的距离，那些家伙有自己拿货的渠道和流程、有自己的地盘和生意伙伴，那些该死的粉末会从金三角、墨西哥流出，通过船运——现在飞机查得更严格了，只有海运还算凑活——流到世界各地，经过那群家伙的分装再行售卖。他们之间几乎不会有什么交集，黑帮懒得管这群疯子的闲事，而这群亡命之徒也不乐意招惹黑帮，他们的道路泾渭分明。但贪婪往往会让人忘乎所以，哪怕是三令五申的警告也依旧有人会因为巨额利润伸出手。  
“怎么了？”他一手接起电话，另一只手正把玩着一盒雪茄，伊斯坎达尔对烟草并不挑剔，但他的恋人，那位时钟塔的lord却很挑剔味道，眼前这一盒被小心码放在橡木玻璃盒里的是前几天对方送给他的礼物。  
“哦，我回来吃饭，”电话那头不知说了些什么逗得他笑了两声，“鱼很好，格雷的手艺也很好，我竟不知道你的手下如此记仇，没必要、十分没有必要。”  
他俩又说了两句，这段时间对于一对恋人来说走得飞快但对于被丢在地上等待审判的家伙而言却如同一个世纪那样煎熬。好不容易，这个越洋电话终于告一段落，伊斯坎达尔顶着他那些部下们微妙的眼神轻轻咳嗽了两声，“好了，我赶时间回家吃饭，所以你可以死了。”  
在所有人嫌弃的目光中，他象征性地挥了挥手，再次确认兜里藏着的方盒子之后，意气风发地从那家伙身上跨了过去。


	25. 帝韦伯站街梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本短篇是为了抗议肖战粉丝举报站街梗侮辱角色所作

1、  
韦伯跳了起来。  
他抱住自己的裤子跳了起来。  
说实话他现在浑身疼，但血管里的酒精好歹随着昨天晚上稀里糊涂的一夜蒸发掉了大半，才让他战战兢兢地靠在床边稍稍回忆起了昨天晚上的事情。  
他的论文终于过了审，肯尼斯勉勉强强给了他个B——这很不容易，整个班里只有一个人的分数比他高，但这不是重点，关键是他……一个刚成年不到10天的大学生显然高估了自己的酒量，在干掉三杯啤酒和两杯金酒基底的鸡尾酒之后，混合酒精的威力终于在他步行回家的路上产生了作用，让他一路晕晕乎乎地走进了平时根本不会去的街区。  
接下来的事情他记不清了，依稀之间，他好像给了某个人一笔钱——天哪看在上帝的份上在那条街付钱就意味着自己找了一个女人或者是一个男人，然后？  
对了钱？！  
他摸了摸口袋，表情突然变得古怪了起来，他记得很清楚，昨天出门的时候他从皮夹里取出了四十英镑，那是薄薄的两张纸片，应该作为两天的生活费用一直在他口袋里呆着，然后他仔细算了算昨天的酒钱——啤酒是他自己付的，鸡尾酒是梅尔文请的客，那口袋里至少还应该剩下三十多英镑，但现在里面至少有两千美金。  
两千！！！！  
美金！！！！！  
哪里来的钱？怎么回事？  
这个想象力丰富的年轻人脑补了一个恐怖的故事，以至于在将这些烫手的钱丢在桌子上之后，他情不自禁地检查了整个房间。  
这是个非常不错的爱情旅馆，考虑到他昨天干的傻事儿，兴许是那个人将自己带进来的，有着各种能够想象和想象不到的基础设施，他看着柜子里各种奇妙的道具和尺寸大小齐备的保险套——最大号和中号的那两款不见了，让他根本不敢去想昨天夜里到底发生了什么，他对自己的情况非常了解，很清楚最大号的肯定和自己毫无关系，不是小号至少还让他觉得有那么一丁点莫名其妙的欣慰。  
不对！现在并不是该想这个的时候，他里里外外检查了一遍房间，确定没有什么尸体没有什么血迹要自己去善后——这不能怪他过于丰富的联想，实在是对方给的太多了啊！

2、  
伊斯坎达尔跳了起来。  
他抱住了自己的裤子跳了起来。  
看在上帝的份上他没有做错事情！这位身高超过两米的教授先生捂着心脏看向躺在自己身边尚且还在梦乡中的年轻人。  
昨天晚上是一场奇妙的相遇，他拿着地图试图在那些弯弯绕绕的线里找到正确的道路，这个年轻人却一头撞了上来，他浑身酒气，嘴里居然念叨着自己的名字。  
哦更正一下，是这个小子论文的主角，伟大的亚历山大大帝的名字，作为与伟人同名同姓的历史学教授，伊斯坎达尔先生虽然很高兴有那么一个人发自内心地崇拜者对方，但并不应该是这个时间这个地点这种形式。  
他醉醺醺地靠在自己身上，笑嘻嘻地从口袋里掏出了他的论文，“看……是个B！”  
这可真不容易，在看清楚审稿人是那位著名的肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的时候，伊斯坎达尔忍不住叹了口气，他是听说过那位金发先生的，在学术上很有见地但为人就颇有几分傲慢和骄傲了，当然在任何一个研究领域，但凡能够成为大拿的人总是有脾气的，但这份脾气应该体现在学术尚而不是学生的考试试卷。所以那位先生居然能够给出一个B，倒让人有些震惊。  
他仗着自己的身高优势，一把按住那还在不断说胡话的小子，就这路边的灯光将整篇论文从头到底仔仔细细地看了两遍，虽然在某些角度还有着年轻人特有的天真，但对于伊斯坎达尔尸体的推断他却能脱出目前既有的推想，给出来了非常新奇的思路，粗看它们好像并不算是什么证据，但这个叫韦伯•威尔维特的年轻人却详细分析了所有已知的证据，并按照时间线划出了地理脉络。  
当然在伊斯坎达尔看来其中有些东西并不能算做完全的证据，比如，韦伯在论文中写到在伊朗出土的马其顿方阵兵雕像，那个的确可以视为希腊军出现在那里的证据，但亚历山大大帝带给波斯帝国是长达一百年的泛希腊文化，方阵兵作为马其顿最强的军中，极有可能在那段时间里被大帝的后继者继续使用，现有的碳14测定法不可能将一件文物精确地定格在某年某月某日，它有上下一两百年的误差，如果将它作为论证的证据，显然是不合适的。  
怀里的年轻人最终在他怀里呼呼大睡，伊斯坎达尔这才发现现在已经是午夜12点了，他试图找个可以住的地方，但这个混乱的街区所有人投给他和怀里这个年轻人的都是微妙又不怀好意的视线。  
红灯区。  
他看了一眼周围，愣是将那小子一把抓在腋下，夹着这没几斤重的青年潇洒地走进了爱情旅店。  
3、  
一个醉鬼能够干出多惊人的事情，在看到韦伯发酒疯之后，伊斯坎达尔终于想起了他那几个学生谈到他喝酒时偶尔会露出的微妙表情。当然并不能说韦伯会像某些醉鬼那样砸东西、嚎啕大哭、呕吐，而是他对周围的一切都抱着天然的好奇。  
他一会摸摸这里，一会想拆那里，伊斯坎达尔一边拿着笔试图给这份论文添砖加瓦，一边扯着那小子不让醉鬼冲进浴室，淹死自己，在安静了半小时之后——那中间韦伯拆了两个保险套、滚到了床底下、脑袋还撞在了椅子——他终于彻彻底底睡着了。  
谢天谢地。  
伊斯坎达尔想，然后这位先生也毫不犹豫地躺了下去。  
这是个很美好的晚上，床很柔软，睡在旁边的年轻人也没有呕吐的习惯，教授先生的生物钟坚定不移地在早上7点准时工作了起来，虽然醒过来的瞬间发现旁边躺了个人，让还没完全清醒过来的脑袋惊悚了那么一秒，但伊斯坎达尔却在跳起来之后立刻冷静了下来，他的手机里已然有了韦伯•威尔维特先生的全部资料，包括他的学习成绩、他的家庭关系和捉襟见肘的经济水平，这让不差钱的教授先生有些感慨。  
在昨天晚上的混乱中，他听到了韦伯对古希腊的好奇和向往、对沙漠中那颗珍珠的憧憬，从伦敦到巴格达的机票差不多是700美金，这位先生悄悄往年轻人的裤子里塞了两千，希望他带上那份对真理和科学的探究，去那位伟人成就一切辉煌的地方看上一眼。  
4、  
有些事情开头是个错误，中间的过程带着点沙雕，最后却有个完美无缺的结局。  
三个月后，韦伯坐在教室里，他刚从巴格达回来没多久，脸上尚且还留着中东阳光给予的些许痕迹，正悄声和梅尔文说着中东蜜枣的甜美和热风中磨人的沙砾，却看到有个熟悉又陌生的影子在自己身边一闪而过。  
那天下午，有位先生叫住了他。  
“韦伯•威尔维特，我喜欢你，做我的恋人吧。”  
韦伯觉得自己应该说点什么，但他只是在笑，笑着笑着不禁捂住了脸，对方是个有钱的傻瓜、是个不动脑子的笨蛋、是个给了自己希望、指明前进方向的灯塔。  
他深深吸了一口气，倒退，奔跑，扑向对方。  
fin


	26. 恶趣味联盟

“哦！又是一位军师。”伊斯坎达尔弯下腰打量了一下眼前的小姑娘，又抬起头瞅了瞅跟在他身后一脸不爽的少年模样的caster，突然大笑起来，“这是那个枪兵主人的侄女？”

“后来成为了妹妹，”埃尔梅罗二世蹙着眉头说道，也只有这个时候，莱妮丝才能从年轻的韦伯·威尔维特身上看到丁点对方成为埃尔梅罗二世后的影子，“总之她现在的情况和我差不多。”

“哦哦原来如此！”伊斯坎达尔点点头，但这并不表示他听明白了，横冲直撞攻占了大半个世界的陛下素来只对自己感兴趣的事情加以关注，迦勒底来了多少个英灵、master又氪了多少金、吉尔伽美什有没有用宝石砸人、伯爵有没有贡献私房钱之类的事情不在他的关心范围内，所以在得到这样颇有几分敷衍态度的回应后，埃尔梅罗二世先生唉声叹气地带着自己那令人胃疼的义妹朝着格雷的房间走去，那两位少女应该会暂时住在一起，直到重新分配房间位置。

然后，韦伯发现自己犯了经验主义的错误。

当然这不能完全怪他，毕竟工作时长007的拐没多少回房间休息的机会以至于当他终于和梅林换班之后才猛然间发现伊斯坎达尔居然和莱妮丝坐在一起谈笑甚欢，两杯估摸是从英雄王宝库里偷渡来的麦子酒摆在桌上，旁边居然还配着红色archer做的下酒小菜。

这是什么恐怖画面啊！即使已经在迦勒底这个鱼龙混杂的地方呆了好几年的韦伯也依旧被这场面吓得倒退了一小步。

“哟小子！”征服王举起酒杯冲着拼命打哈欠的caster叫道，“余从这位小姐口中听到了不少关于你的事情啊！”

不不不我一点都不想知道你打听了点什么。韦伯面无表情地想，他试图立刻离开却被伊斯坎达尔如同抓小鸡般一把拎了回来，“别跑啊！”大块头打了个酒嗝笑眯眯地说道，“有件事情余非常好奇。”

“没有、不存在、不知道、不记得了，”caster干巴巴地试图用一切他能想到的否认词汇堵住那家伙的嘴，然而征服王一旦对事物产生了兴趣显然是那种喜欢刨根究底的脾气，兴许是因为韦伯抗拒的表情太过明显，他反而显得更兴奋了，“就那个！你还记得吗？这小丫头说她绑架过你。”

“不！没有！”兴许是猜到那个蠢货会问出点什么，韦伯的声音跟着拔高了两度，“完全没有的事儿！”

“啊呀，我亲爱的义兄，何必如此，不就是问了点关于童贞的话题吗？”

“是啊是啊，不就是这种小事吧，不过，是我对吧？”rider的大脸一下子凑了过来，韦伯望着对方的眼睛只觉得满脸通红、脑子发热，再加上旁边那群看热闹不嫌事大的从者们闷头狂笑的悉悉索索、零零碎碎的声音最终让这可怜的加班狂人咆哮起来。

“闭嘴啊你这傻瓜！”

这兴许是caster职介第一次对rider职介产生暴击，总之在英雄王的狂笑声中，韦伯·威尔维特先生狠狠锤了伊斯坎达尔先生脑袋一拳，气冲冲地退场了。

“啊呀，”征服王有些可惜地举起酒杯啜饮了两口，扭头对着莱妮丝说道，“你看超可爱的不是吗？”

“阿啦，的确是超可爱的呢。”恶趣味的小姐毫不犹豫地点头应道。

总之，一个奇怪的同盟就这样成立了。

======================================

庆祝国服开埃尔梅罗二世事件簿的联动！！！！！祝大家人人都有事后诸葛亮


	27. I know

我想说：

“我爱你”

我发现

我在梦中的海边，空无一人

大声疾呼也无人倾听

我在拥挤的列车上

却只有窗上的倒影与我同行

我坐在沙发上

只看见一副画像架在墙上。

我想说

“我爱你”

我知道

我一个人站在讲台上

看着学生宛若看着过去的自己

我拿起手柄

忍不住选了双人对战

从日本走向中东

从中东前往希腊

我沿着你的脚步

试图从星辰与沙砾中寻找两千年前的你 

我想说

“我爱你”

我知道

我的睡衣有两件

一件太大，一件缩水

我端着酒杯

马其顿的红酒灿烂生辉

我总觉得好像梦见过你

你对我笑

我对你哭

我试图写下你的名字

却发现它早就刻在史书上

印在我的思想里

我的命运中

与岁月渐老

从未消退

==============================

原文是叙利亚民族诗人nizar qabbani的当我说我爱你

仿格式写的，我是菜鸡不要喷我


	28. 马其顿宫廷信札集

1、妥妥的OOC了   
2、架空背景   
3、我只是想写书信   
4、传令兵小哥经常会出来打酱油   
5、征服路线暂时参照远征记——名字也参照它   
6、随时随地可能会坑 

信件1 

致我尊敬的陛下： 

米特里奈斯正站在门口，留给他和我的时间都不多，所以一切都必须尽快。昨天他到的时候看起来非常疲惫，我命人给了他一杯蜜酒和一大桶热水，虽然依旧没有充足的休息，但总算让他看起来好了一些，哪怕不用言语我也可以看出他一路走的非常艰辛。可以想象前线战事的紧张和情况的恶劣，但我相信胜利之神会永远庇佑您，就如同您一直庇佑我一样。   
在前一封信中您所希望得到的补给，我正在尽力调剂。 

您忠实的臣下韦伯•威尔维特 

信件2 

小子： 

让你留守在马其顿并非是对你的保护，而是相信你在后防线上更容易发挥才能。   
米特里奈斯那小子向我叙述了你前一封信上诸多语焉不详之处和补给迟迟无法到来的原因。对于你所碰到的困难，我不准备做任何回复，如果是你，绝对应该可以办得好一切你想要办成的事情，这点困难绝不至于让你停下脚步。   
这并非是鼓励，而是确切的相信你可以做到的信任。   
战事吃紧，余其他话并不准备再说，盼在下封信抵达的同时，能够看到顺畅的补给线，所以相信自己。 

亚历山大·伊斯坎达尔 

信件3: 

致我尊敬的陛下： 

前线一切可还安好？补给线的维持还算顺利。在昨天，我接到了密保，有人意图破坏军马所需的粮草，由于对方的身份比较特殊，我下令逮捕了他，接下来的审判及其他一切将等待您回宫再行议处。   
昨天接到密探来报，在色雷斯发现了伊利瑞亚人的踪迹，那群狼子野心的东西显然是妄想在您回来的时候进行突袭，由于职权的关系我没有办法差遣士兵去那里驱赶他们，但我希望您在收到这封信的时候可以对周围的形势有所警醒。   
上一封信……请原谅我对您的隐瞒，不过我已经不是孩子，这点您是最清楚不过的不是吗？就如同您信任着我一样，我也不认为这些困难——如果它们能够称为困难的话——可以阻拦我完成它们的决心。   
阿瑞斯（1）昨天急匆匆的跑来，他告诉我葡萄结果了，我记得您相当喜欢这种饮品，便让人留意着，一旦那些果子发红就将它们储存起来。但最近马其顿的天气并不非常好，时常会下大雨，我有些担忧它们的收成。 

您忠诚的韦伯•威尔维特 

信件4 

小子： 

你不需要在我面前掩饰什么，阿瑞斯如果只会告诉你葡萄结果了那他就不是阿瑞斯。他的名字与战神相似，同样也继承了爆裂的脾气，这点是他好友的托勒密就好许多。   
我完全可以想象他在你面前会说些什么，当然他的性格毫不作伪这也是我所看中他的优点，但我并不希望你蒙受不必要的屈辱。   
我很清楚在前线的那些小子是怎么看你的，但每个人都有需要发挥自己所长的地方，还请记住这句话，后方才是你最擅长的范围，贸然的冲锋只会浪费生命，你既发誓要永远跟随我，那么就不要因为赌气或者无谓的自尊心做出不智的行为。   
你所提供的情报我已经收到，那群家伙永远都不明白，龟缩在他们那个狭小的国土朝我称臣才是抱住他们最简单的方法，妄图在山崖上埋伏是一件极为愚蠢的事情，我以同样的方法回敬了他们。   
战车夹杂着泥土和石块从山坡上滑下去，在它们后面是我方的弓箭手，虽然人数不多，但在趁其不备之下让那群屡教不改的东西受了极大的教训，他们惨叫着败退下去，但我不得不推迟回归的时间。   
我带人沿路追逐，抓获了相当不少的俘虏，已派遣菲洛塔斯送回国内，由大祭司和你负责安置。 

伊斯坎达尔 

阿瑞斯:阿瑞斯托布拉斯——跟着大帝南征北战的勇将，但就和他名字一样，脾气不太好

信件5

小子： 

前几天在伊斯特河余看到了一种相当有趣的筏子很适合用于渡河偷袭，此物现存于你处，想必日后还有再用的时候。   
与革太人的那一仗详细情形余已命人拟了战报，连同俘虏一并送回马其顿。上一次的安排事项余很满意，这次继续由你安排。   
马匹的辎重依旧匮乏，虽然在革太人这里还有不少，但还是不够，在你那边恐怕也有账目应该知道这里的情况。   
余很满意前几天送来的祭品，准备太过周详不太像你的作风，托勒密是押送人，恐怕是他给你出了主意。这点很好，他素来很喜欢读书，熟知一切祭祀的方法，虽然很遗憾由于出身关系他没能成为祭祀，但在这方面你可以多听听他的意见。   
你在前几天的信中曾经发问，现在余就回答你。   
余并不追求永生，那是越过人、神界限的不可触碰的问题，从所有的书中——我希望你看过我留下的书——那些饱含哲理的言论应该可以给你一些答案。在余眼中，征服世界远远要比永生不死更有趣味，你还未曾出现在战场上，所以无法感受到战场带给人的震撼，当然这也是我手下诸多将领看不惯你的主因。   
那群毛毛躁躁的小子至始至终觉得杀人才是显示自己力量的最简单的方式，但就如你前一封信所写的那样，杀人的多寡只说明手中武器的锋利，只有彻底掌握这个世界才能彰显自己的力量。   
余的确曾好奇过你的身世，但既然你不愿意做过多的透露，那便不用勉强讲述，在这里，只要始终保持这份忠诚，那你便永远都是余的臣下。   
其他事情不用多想。 

伊斯坎达尔 

信件6

至我尊敬的陛下：   
前几天我收到了关于前线的情报，据说迈农病死了。考虑到他的年龄，不得不说这样一位骁勇善战的勇士离开人世略有些早，但一想到他站在您的对立面上我就忍不住庆幸神在这一刻依旧保佑着您。但据说他的侄子继承了他的职位，虽然不能用叔叔的英勇去衡量侄子的水平，但一想到这个人接下来可能会造成的麻烦，我就无比焦虑。   
遵照您的吩咐，我讲您一路行军的路线用红色的颜料在地图上表明，看着它一点点变长也象征着您的领地在无限扩大。我听说您并没有对沿路各国国王加以处置，而是让他们放下武器就继续前进了，在这种情况下义无返顾跟上你的他们肯定是与我一样怀着追随你的心情前进的。   
就如同你梦中的无尽之海一样，在他们的心中可能也至始至终怀揣着对太阳升起的地方的憧憬和向往，这才是他们会跟随您的原因，与这些人相比，在这里的我是否在进步、是否在继续前进，这段时间我一直反反复复思考着这个问题。 

韦伯·威尔维特 

PS.我又做梦了，梦中的那个男人比我高上很多，他有一头披肩长发，皱着眉头看着我，表情看起来很不耐烦的样子，穿着我从未见过的红色衣服，他到底是谁？我又是谁？

信件7

小子：   
能够做梦是一件好事，我这里忙碌不堪，正如你所说的那样迈农死了之后前线的形势并没有太大的好转，大流士陛下显然是已经察觉到了我方的企图，只是他并没有进行太大的动作，虽然波斯是我下一步进攻的对象，但考虑到后续战事可能会进行很久，所以暂时不会朝着那边进军。   
一直以来你都做的很好，我也知道你并不想一直留在马其顿，所以当你收到这封信的时候你就可以赶来了，一方面这是对你一直以来认真努力的褒奖，另一方面是因为那里已经开始逐渐限制住了你的能力。   
接下来，在逐渐已经变得且会继续变得无比恢弘的我的国土的中心需要你。这里不是我止步的方向，还有更为遥远的地方需要我到达，波斯的领土迟早会到我的手中，而我的脚步也绝不会继续在巴比伦停留，向着远方前进，穿过沙漠、翻过高山，到达那无尽之海。   
你曾说过会作为我忠实的臣下，永远跟随着我，这份忠诚余已经收到了，并会报以与之相当的信赖。   
密特里奈斯说，你最近看起来脸色很差，你说你睡得不好，如果梦中的场景始终反反复复出现，那我不得不建议你去找一次大祭司，虽然我认为他已经将你视为他的接班人不会给你太多的建议，但这件事情关系到你的健康，所以一定要问得详细一些。   
随信附上余的老师所写的不少文章，知道小子你喜欢这些东西，希望老师的只是能打消掉你的疑惑。   
很久不曾见你，不知你是否还如同余当年离开时那样矮小得如同一个孩子一样。听说大流士陛下是个相当高大的男人，不知与余相比又会如何？ 

伊斯坎达尔

信件8

我尊敬的陛下： 

感谢特地准备的礼物，在前线如此危机的情况下，您还想着为我准备礼物，令我有些惶恐不安。遵照您的命令我将会尽快动身，前往您希望我前往的地方。   
对我而言，您的命令就是一切，这绝对我一个人的想法，而是所有追随您的人的愿望，从这么多书信里可以看出您一路平安，且版图愈发扩大。前几天阿瑞斯回来，在战神祭坛上焚烧了各种极品，黑色的烟雾呛得我很难受。   
正如您所说的那样，他是个极为勇武的人却没有太多的头脑，这点虽然能让他成为战场上所向披靡的武将却也会成为他最大的绊脚石。一旦太过信任自己的能力，就极容易对自己的能力产生错觉，一旦觉得自己无往不利，那么就可能会中了敌人的诡计，这是我看了您前几封书信后得出的感悟。虽然我很想将这些话告知于那位比我高大几倍的将领，但就如同您所知道的那样，他对矮小的我根本就不屑一顾。   
当然我不会为此而生气，对于他来说，不，对于您麾下所有武将而言，我是一个极为特殊的存在，无法上战场的我，只能依靠书信从您写给我的所有文字中得到支持我走下去的力量，每当我想到这里的时候我都觉得万分羞愧。   
我对成为您的臣子这一点感到莫大的荣幸，没有语言可以形容我现在的兴奋，这种兴奋至始至终存在着，成为了我继续前进的动力，您的每一句鼓舞我都牢记于心。   
虽然………………可能在这个时候说这句话非常矫情，但我依旧要在这封信中感谢您一贯以来的所有教导，您手中剑所指的方向同样也是我前进的方向。 

之所以上面会这样说这么多在您看起来非常奇怪的话，是因为我又做了梦。如果说上次只是让我非常好奇的话，这一次我就彻底感觉到了恐惧。在梦中我不光梦到了那个曾经出想过的长发、红衣男人，还有一个黑头发的少女，她紧紧抓住那个男人，表情很是惊慌。   
在梦中那个少女喊那个男人“老师你怎么了？”随着她的动作越来越大，我也一下子在梦中惊醒过来。 

我很恐惧，我的王……我想不起来我是怎么会出现在您身边的、我好像……在记忆中有着非常大的空洞…… 

我是谁？这里是哪里？伊斯坎达尔告诉我！我该朝着哪里前进？   
我的王……我的…………我的RIDER

信件9

小子：   
前几日，我军到达了巴比伦城下，那是一个恢弘的城市，从我站的地方看过去，放眼望去充满了生机，虽然是战争，但那个地方的人却有条不紊的继续生活着。我试图寻找一些形容词，在信中向你描绘出眼前一切瑰丽的景色，那个现在你看不到的景色，但很遗憾的是我发现在我提起笔写下这一段的时候可以用的词汇却是如此的乏味。   
算了一下时间，这里的当你来到巴比伦的时候，这里的风景恐怕已经成为了我的囊中之物。当然波斯王是个极为强大的对手，我绝不会因已兵临城下而放松任何警惕。   
你从未见过大流士陛下，不过相信你几案上有关于这个男人的文字绝不会少，他是一个极优秀且性格内敛的男人，在很早以前就显示出了足以成为王的气量，那段故事我在前几封书信中曾经告诉过你，当时你也基于了相当高的评价。   
他的智谋不下于我，巴比伦也绝非我曾经共战国的所有城市，它能屹立在这片土地上千年不单单是因为坐在那个位置上的所有王者的雄才大略还因为诸神的庇佑，但胜利之神始终是站在我身边的，就如同以往的所有战斗一样，这一次的胜利者依旧是我，这点我毫不怀疑。   
韦伯·威尔维特，以上是身为皇帝的余写于身为臣子的你的信，下面的话是作为伊斯坎达尔的我写给作为韦伯·威尔维特的你的信。   
小子，清醒过来吧，难道你不知道自己现在身处在一个怎样的位置吗？还是说对我的思念已经让你失去了正确的判断能力？我的小小的master啊，突然出现在我面前的你，曾一度让我怀念起那段短暂的相处时间，但现在在这里的是身为征服王的我，而身为我的master的你却不应该出现在这里。   
你失去了记忆，或者说是不愿意想起自己到底发生了什么，这是懦弱的表现，逃避我的死是愚蠢的行为，身为我的臣子的你竟然无法克服这一点，这让余相当失望，但同样又觉得非常高兴，至始至终不曾忘记过余的你，与不曾忘记过你的余之间的羁绊竟然可以超越时空乃至于梦境是一件极为荣耀的事情。   
你并没有辜负余对你的期望，成为了一个优秀且……极为优秀的臣子，只为我所用只为我前进的人。   
但小子啊，这个由你的梦所构建的世界并不真实，沉迷在梦中的不愿意醒来的你的生命在一天天的消失，还不赶紧醒过来吗？还不睁开你的眼睛，继续作为我活着的见证行走在阳光之下吗？   
韦伯·威尔维特，余以伊斯坎达尔之名，命令你醒过来！命令你睁开眼睛！直到真正相会的那一日，余会以最高的敬意来褒扬你的功绩。   
活下去，这是余给你的命令，必须接受，不得质疑。 

伊斯坎达尔

信件10

我尊敬的王： 

这是一个极长的梦，比我以前做过的所有梦都要漫长。我从未想过有一天可以站在你身边，抬起头看着远处、看着我绝对不可能看到的场面。投石车抛出石块和火把从我头顶划过，巴比伦城一片大火，甚至烧红了天空。   
我可以感觉到火焰升腾起的灼热，不得不承认在那一刻我感到了恐惧，对死亡的恐惧让我紧紧抓住了你的手，你并没有挣脱开，反而把我一把抱住。   
这是……久违的拥抱，久到瞬间让我流泪的程度，我竟然能够有机会再一次见到您，哪怕是在梦中……竟然还有机会可以与您并肩出现在战斗的现场……   
就如同您所说的那样，我们两人之间的羁绊可能早就超过了时间和空间，超出了所有的禁锢，可能我的身体在日渐虚弱但精神从未比现在更为满足。   
伊斯坎达尔，我的从者、我的老师、我的王……一直以来是你指引我前进，我从未有一刻忘记过你，也从未有一刻停止自己的步伐，如今我终于可以站在你的身边，哪怕是梦也依旧无比美好。   
这个梦对我而言太过真实，你身体的温度，手的大小乃至于肢体与肢体的接触，就如同当年一样。我不愿意醒来、不愿意再次过着失去你的生活。   
我用我的眼睛见证了巴比伦城门的打开、见证了大流士陛下的出逃、见证了他的死，看着你勃然大怒地下令将叛徒处死的样子，再一次确认了自己的心意。   
我和你已经有了同样的梦境，虽然你在半途命令我醒来，命令我继续在真实的世界里走自己的路，但我依旧相信终有一天我能继续站在你面前，就如同你许诺我的一样，与你再一次做着同样的梦。   
直到与你并肩站在无尽之海的岸边眺望远方。 

我的王，我的从者，我尊敬的导师，我已经如你所愿的睁开了眼睛，马其顿我的书房里的香味仿佛依旧停留在我的衣服上，镜子中的我早就已经脱离了稚嫩，但依旧一眼就认出了我的你……是否在我看不见的地方始终注视着我呢？   
虽然明知道这是极愚蠢的想象，但我依旧忍不住这样去想。 

你永远的臣子，韦伯·威尔维特


	29. 5CM的圣杯战争

一   
5CM的人生从惊吓开始。 

伊斯坎达尔变小了。   
韦伯发现伊斯坎达尔变小的时候是在那天的早上，当这个年轻人从床上睁开眼睛的时候，总觉得房间里有些不对劲，他在床上打了个滚之后突然将目光停留在了电视机前面。   
……不对劲   
总觉得房间里少了点什么……   
到底是什么呢？   
他仔细回忆起昨天睡觉之前发生的一切，就在依旧一头雾水之时一个声音响了起来，“哟小子，起来了！”   
韦伯愣了一下，然后低下头看着自己的枕头。   
一个可能大小只有5厘米的伊斯坎达尔坐在枕头上笑着朝他挥了挥手。   
年轻的魔术师的脑子停止了思维，他伸出手颤颤巍巍地碰了一下对方的脑袋，那真实的触感让他明白这根本就不是一场梦。   
“RIDER？你、你怎么成了这个样子！”这位年轻的先生先是跳了起来，然后张口结舌地在房间里绕了几圈，最终觉得自己根本就无法面对servant变小的事实，“这样的你！这样的你！”他试图说服自己接受这个事实，   
“小子，镇定点，余不过是变小了而已！”   
“从两米变成五厘米这已经无法让人镇定了好吗！”为了证明自己而冒险参加圣杯战争的19岁魔术师并不知道，此时此刻遭到这种惊人打击而差点崩溃的并不只有自己一个人。

第二章   
一开始韦伯以为自己倒霉透顶，但很快他发现倒霉的不只是一个，顿时就心理平衡了，其实人就是这么奇怪，当发现自己一个人倒霉的时候总会有点自怨自艾，等发现有人和他一样倒霉甚至更为倒霉的时候，惨烈的现实就已经不成问题了。   
年轻的韦伯·维尔维特先生在第二天的晚上收到了来自教会的留言，由于无法预料的特殊事件，这次圣杯战争暂时停止。   
是的，暂时，隐藏含义是只要servant恢复就能打，但什么时候恢复怎么恢复都是未知数，考虑到自己的对手——其他人也就算了，肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊先生是绝对不会放过自己的——而这中间存在着的巨大武力差让这个19岁的时钟塔学生很是忐忑不安。   
他的这种不安并没有影响到伊斯坎达尔分毫，事实上征服王虽然在自己变小的那一瞬间有些惊讶，但他并不是那种会为此而惶恐不安的人。事实上他要过的比韦伯更安然自得。当然也不是这么的安然，2米和5厘米毕竟有着天翻地覆的区别，吃东西也好娱乐也好暂时都变得相当困难。   
这种情况到底是怎么造成的，伊斯坎达尔并非没有认真思考过，但从开始到现在一切都非常平静，如果只是自己变小了也没有看到有其他servant进攻，那么他暂时可以判断也许倒霉的不止自己一个，那么自己的Master应该还算安全。   
“你根本就不用担心，”虽然翻书很麻烦，但伊斯坎达尔不准备放弃阅读，他站起来抓住一页纸试图将它翻过去，5厘米的身高与这本厚达5厘米的书成为了他目前最大的障碍，不过这种差距他而言不是问题，在伊斯坎达尔眼里没有他征服不了的东西。

第三章 

现在算起来是伊斯坎达尔变成5CM的第二天下午三点，韦伯的心情总算略微的平复了一些，不得不接受了自己的servant已经变小的事实——当然从某种方面而言自己的老师肯尼斯先生好像更为悲惨一些，他的lancer据说因为没有办法拿起武器，只能选择手持火柴棍——这样一对比好像自己这个还能看看书的伊斯坎达尔要感觉好一些？   
他想到这里，伸出手将在桌子上的伊斯坎达尔抱在了自己怀里，“你这样看书很累吧，我帮你翻吧。”   
“哟，小子，不错，现在竟会有这样的自觉，”王者哈哈大笑起来，他虽然没有办法再次摸到这个年轻人的头发，却可以蹭一蹭毛衣，那与头发完全不同的触感，让这个差点征服这个世界的英灵忍不住笑了两声。   
韦伯很不喜欢这种感觉，他尴尬地调整了一下身体，让这个小小的英灵在自己怀里坐的更舒服一些，一边伸出手翻过一页纸。他从来没有看过伊利亚特，对里面的故事并不熟悉，但随着这样一页页的翻动，反而要比伊斯坎达尔更沉醉在故事里。   
书里的历史、他所知道的历史、眼前的伊斯坎达尔和他所讲述的历史。   
征服了这个世界的王者此刻正在自己怀中，当年轻的魔术师意识到这一年的时候，日已西沉，书他不知不觉已经看完了大半。   
伊斯坎达尔显得还非常有兴致，他的旺盛精力并没有因为身体的变小而变小，但此刻这个理应继续看书的英灵却反而转过头看着韦伯，“我说小子，很难得看到你这样专心致志呢。”   
……这样的说法配上这样的身材，让韦伯脸上一红，这个年轻的却有着出乎人意料自尊心的少年忍不住哼了一下转过头，“才没有呢！来这里我的目的就是为了得到圣杯，绝不是跑了半个地球来看书的！”   
“唔……是吗？”伊斯坎达尔并没有反驳，反而伸出手戳了两下韦伯的手，“晚上陪我打游戏吧！我这个身材没有办法操纵啊。”   
“你怎么只会玩！”虽然这样抱怨着，但韦伯却笑了起来，这是一种他从未体验到过的轻松和愉快，只是这个年轻人的心里却依旧有那么一丝的不安。   
当servant恢复正常的时候，是否就是圣杯战争继续开始的时候呢？   
他不知道，也不确定，甚至有那么一瞬间不想参与了。 

第四章 

韦伯与其他参加圣杯战的master并不一样，他所盼望的并非一定要依靠圣杯才能实现，这点他并非不明白，只是这个年轻人的思维早就因为与肯尼斯的争吵而陷入了死胡同，他执着于得到圣杯这件事情才能证明自己的这件事情在他刚到达冬木不就就因为servant的变小而产生了疑惑。   
应该比自己强大的从者现在却住在一只餐巾纸盒子里，吃饭不得不用瓶盖，需要用整整一个小时来啃一只鸡翅膀的巨大现实落差让这个少年灰心丧气，“你这样……我们肯定会输掉的。”他垂着头看着自己的servant，“其他人不说，肯尼斯先生肯定不会放过我，我打不过他。”   
“这一年都不奇怪，小子，”伊斯坎达尔耸耸肩，虽然这个动作在5CM的他身上显得非常不起眼，但韦伯依旧可以感觉到自己的从者实在非常认真准备讨论这个问题的，“万一肯尼斯先生来了……”   
“那就奋力一战或者直接逃跑，当然考虑到你们两个人之间实力上的不对等，还是后者比较好。”   
韦伯不喜欢伊斯坎达尔这么说，但却无法反驳，这个才19岁的年轻人试图摆正自己的心态，却发现此时此刻自己已经不能控制住自己的情绪了，他恐惧于自己接下来可能会面对的命运却无法反驳伊斯坎达尔提出的建议。   
“你就没有别的建议吗？”   
“年轻人，正视自己实力也是成长的一部分，虽然我们的对手现在也碰到了各种各样的麻烦——那个拿着两个火柴的lancer实在是相当有趣，我也忍不住想象了一下他和saber用火柴互相打架的场景，不过我觉得在那之前你的老师一个人就能用他的水银把对手的从者给闷死。”   
这实在不是什么好形容词，至少在韦伯听起来，这让他联想到了各种各样非常糟糕的场景，“哦老天……”他捂着脸嘟囔起来，“别再提这个了，简直就让人无法想象。”   
“这没什么不能想象的，余当年每次参战都曾想过失败的下场，想象过大军一败涂地的场面，唯独胜利才能让那种想象消散，所以你也应该去想一想的，然后从你想象中的失败中寻找胜利之法。”   
“于是我就能赢吗？”   
“不，至少你已经有了最坏的思想准备。”伊斯坎达尔朝他看了一眼，转过头继续开始攻略眼前那个巨大的鸡翅——离吃完它还有很长的距离。

第五章 

一开始，韦伯盼望着伊斯坎达尔恢复原样，这个年轻人对力量充满着向往以至于他没有办法接受servant一夜之间大变样的事实，但在接下来的几天相处后，作为弱小的master的他却突然变了样子。   
“总之……如果实在你只能保持这个样子的话，我会保护你的，”这个年轻人说到这里的时候忍不住脸红了一下，“反正……既然已经召唤出来了你，那么只能并肩作战了。”   
伊斯坎达尔愣了一下，这个只有5CM的servant突然大笑了起来，他好像已经完全看透了韦伯的这种嘴硬和强撑，只是这个原身高超过两米现身高不过5CM的拥有奇特气场的王者并没有对此发表任何意见。这种与他的体型和性格完全不相称的体贴让韦伯松了一口气，他始终处于紧绷状态的神经也终于得以稍微放松。   
“……我想过了，”这个年轻人轻声说道，“躲在这里只会牵连无辜的人，爷爷和奶奶都是好人，没必要让普通人卷入这场战斗中，”在这几天纠结过后，韦伯的脑子变得无比清醒，曾经有过的想要打败肯尼斯老师的念头逐渐的化为乌有，毕竟实力上的差距空有理论是完全没有办法补足的。   
“你教过我，一味的躲闪没有意义，但我很胆小……”他苦笑了一下看向手边的servant，“说来很可笑，自从你变了之后我按照你说过的设想过所有失败的场面，但不知道为什么我总觉得我不会死……这种被肯尼斯先生可能看起来是极为狂妄的想法，但却始终深植在我心里……伊斯坎达尔……无论输得有多惨，我一定会活下去的，然后再一次站起来。”   
“那么小子你是否有接下来面对更为险恶的，我是指面对你老师的战斗呢？”   
“在打之前我会请他原谅我的，虽然按照肯尼斯先生的性格他肯定会暴跳如雷吧，不过应该话我是不会漏掉的l。”这个年轻人说到这里的时候忍不住想象了一下自己可能会发生的不幸，“反正……其他的你不用去做，到时候无论如何都要拖住lancer，虽然我不认为火柴棍不具有杀伤力，但有个小小的也是一种很大的压力。”   
伊斯坎达尔看着韦伯手舞足蹈的对未来发表着感想，一边合上书，此时这本厚厚的书在他的努力下已经消灭了一大半，只是没有人知道接下来的那一半他是否还有能够看完的那一天。

第六章   
今天是圣杯战争开始的第四天，距离伊斯坎达尔变成5CM已经过了两天又十一个小时。   
意料之中的师生之战不出所料地在商店街的路口对上了。   
两个servnt显然排不上用场，肯尼斯肯定不愿意看着拿两根火柴棒的lancer丢人现眼，所以他与韦伯都毫不犹豫地选择了另一种对战方法。   
没有比中午十二点在中国料理店用彼此都不擅长的筷子吃饭更为艰难的挑战了，特别是观战的两个servant从坐下之后就展现出了与他们身份完全不同的话唠。   
在这种吵吵嚷嚷的环境中，这对师生彼此对视了几秒，然后一起相当纠结地拿起了两根小棍子。   
“我主……”   
“住嘴lancer!”   
“……我……”   
“闭嘴lancer!”   
“虽然会惹怒您，但有些话我还是要说，您的筷子拿反了！”   
……   
在漫长的沉默之后，韦伯跳了起来并且敏捷地接住了被弹出去的lancer，好球！小子！伊斯坎达尔极为不合时宜地赞叹了一句。当然这句话再肯尼斯眼里如同挑衅。这位不幸的时钟塔讲师自从决定参加比赛之后就从未碰到过一件顺风顺水的事儿，现在只是让这种不幸继续延续下去罢了。   
“你这个贼！”在各种纠结之后，他最终跳过了servant的问题，全部精力集中在了眼前这个不肖的学生身上，“混账小子！你竟然敢……”   
“非常抱歉先生，”韦伯并没有反驳肯尼斯的任何指责，他虽然也在努力的调整着手里的两根小棍子，但这并不影响他说一些自己应该说的话，“是的，这是一种极为不道德的行为，是我的错，我不应该这么做的。”   
这样的开场显然让肯尼斯愣了一下，他曾经想象过如果碰到韦伯自己应该怎么做，揍他一顿、或者……杀了他……不不，后者也许说着比较简单但真的做的话恐怕他无法下手，特别是在现在、在这种众人环视的地方。   
“你这辈子都不可能有出息的！”他愤怒地咒骂着，却发现韦伯的表情并没有任何变化，这个年轻人要比以前在时钟塔求学时成熟多了，“愚蠢的小子，你是不可能获得圣杯的！”   
“……我也不想要那个东西，先生。”韦伯把自己的盘子朝伊斯坎达尔那边挪了一点，并小心翼翼地给对方一勺子肉汤，“也许你不相信，但我想要的并不是圣杯本身……”虽然自己还未找到继续前进的方向，但毋庸置疑，圣杯在他的生命中根本就不重要。   
一点都不重要。   
“但圣杯让我认识了伊斯坎达尔，这个实在是太好了！”非常的……可能这是只有自己才能理解的幸福。

这顿饭，艾尔梅洛伊先生没有继续下去，这位仿佛有所触动当然也可能毫无感觉的先生毫不犹豫地站起来，在布置了二十篇冗长论文之后粗暴地将lancer塞进口袋转身离开。   
从理论上来说这样大规模的布置作业，作为学生的韦伯应该痛不欲生惨绝人寰才对，但这个年轻人却在啃完最后一块鸡骨头后笑了起来，“……作业很多……不过rider你愿意做我论文的题目吗？”   
“唔？”并不能非常完美理解什么是论文、为什么自己会成为题目的伊斯坎达尔站在勺子略微打量了一下身边坐着的年轻人，“唔……如果是小子你的话，倒也无妨，将余之名传遍天下，是你的责任，所以为此努力吧。”   
“我还没说一定会传遍天下吧？”韦伯低下头，凑近看着伊斯坎达尔，“如果论文被艾尔梅洛伊主任再打回来的话，就不会发表了。”   
“可你有二十篇，迟早有一篇会发表的，”伊斯坎达尔挥挥手，他试图像往常一样弹一下自己master的脑门，但现在他俩的身材差异实在是太大了，以至于这个动作在完成的同时看起来就好像蚊子叮了一下似的。   
明明自己的servant现在就只有自己一根手指这么长，但总觉得好像又一次被安慰了。   
以前自己所想要的、自己所追求的在现在看来好像都完全没有了意义，被伊斯坎达尔的气量所震慑的自己第一次有了想要追随的对方，哪怕他说出来的不是真理也想要跟在他后面，看看王者眼中的世界。那绝对会是与现在生活既然不同的风景。   
但这样的情绪没有能够保持多久，就在那天晚上，随着窗外烟花炸开，伊斯坎达尔也莫名其妙地恢复了原状。圣杯战在所有人都没有料想到的情况下再一次恢复正常。   
“余会夺取圣杯，所以小子你就好好应付你那二十篇论文好了，”丢下这句话的伊斯坎达尔在哈哈大笑过后转投埋首于大战略中，只留下韦伯赌气抱着枕头，这个年轻人在咬牙切齿一番之后，最终冷哼一声躺在床上，追随什么的……这样的伊斯坎达尔才不要呢！


	30. 我与19岁的我的修罗场

4p注意！

白学现场注意！

和古代人谈什么节操你们说对吧-。-

作者不擅长写肉……不擅长！不擅长！不擅长！！！

=====================================

长时间的游戏果然对眼睛的损伤很大，埃尔梅罗二世眯了眯眼睛试图从茶几下方的小盒子里把眼药水给找出来，但就如同每一个近视患者一样在脱掉眼镜之后视线都会模糊一小会，明明看准了的位置也会因为视线的变化而产生偏差，但马上就有一只熟悉的手搭在他的肩上，“眼药水对吧，我来拿。”

年轻的亚历山大清脆的声音突然在耳边响起——这已经是这位RIDER不知多少次没有敲门就贸然闯进自己的房间了——当然以房主对他一贯的包容，这其实不过是无关紧要的小事罢了。

“敲门是基本礼仪。”这位CASTER其实很清楚，亚历山大根本不会听他的，作为马其顿皇帝的少年人早就已经习惯了所有房门对他敞开的日子，根本不可能明白隐私到底是什么，，只是身为他的老师这种程度的谏言是必须要有的。

“老师不一样啊。”少年人微微笑了一下，突然凑到了一边，整个脑袋倚在这位迦勒底第一劳模的肩上，伸出手硬是从对方手里抢过了手柄，“而且……今天不上课吗？”

年长者的表情突然僵硬了一下，他当然不曾忘记今天是授课日，只是比起给小亚历山大讲述世界的故事，有一件事情更让他心神不宁，以至于完全没有心情打开课本，尽一个老师应尽的义务。

马其顿的年轻皇帝并非是那种完全不知世事的少年人，在他的那个年代里，这种岁数早就已经经历了无数事情，更不要说他本人对于眼前这位埃尔梅罗二世有着超乎其他人的了解。

另一个自己。

他非常嫌弃地在心里冷笑了一下。

在乍然看到对方的时候，明明模样几乎看不出相似性，但少年人却一秒钟都不曾犹豫地确信那个家伙和自己是一个人，对于美好事物的征服感也好、对于整个世界的渴望也好，都是刻在骨子里、永恒不变的追求。

而现在也许应该不约而同地再加上眼前这个人。

“真是的，那个伊斯坎达尔一出现，老师好像就完全对我不上心了，那个……该怎么说来着？明明是我先来的不是吗？”他悄无声息地打了个响指，红颜美少年的技能瞬间将caster迷惑住了，当然哪怕不用这种技能，只要他笑眯眯地再撒撒娇一般情况下埃尔梅罗二世是绝对不会拒绝他的任何请求的。

“不要看奇奇怪怪的东西，什么来不来的。”长发的caster话还没说完，对方就凑了上来，少年人柔软的肢体一下子缠住了自己，在僵硬了一秒之后，对亚历山大从来都无计可施的先生最终放弃了抵抗，略带着些笨拙接受了对方的气息。

还好地上铺着地毯。

在倒在地上的瞬间，他的脑子里突然冒出了这样一句话。

少年人一旦知晓了情事就会食髓知味，这点早在前段时间他就已经有所体会，只是一直以来这个原本名为韦伯·威尔维特，现在被称为埃尔梅罗二世的人利用自己身为教师的威严很好地压制住了对方，但却因为伊斯坎达尔的出现彻底点燃了年轻马其顿王内心的火焰，“这种事情，我觉得我倒是可以做老师你的老师呢，”他意有所指地在对方的喉结上轻轻咬了一下，愉快地看着比自己高上许多的人在身下颤抖起来，黑色的长发铺在地上，若不是周围摆设在提醒他这里是迦勒底、自己早就已经成为了英灵，恐怕这位少年王者会下意识地希望用金子、宝石和桂冠来装饰自己最为心爱的人。

他再一次凑上去，带着侵略性啃咬着对方的嘴唇，成功地听到了对方小小的呜咽声，只是哪怕对方因为师生之间的背德感情而死死闭着双眼也绝对不足以成为阻拦亚历山大继续的理由，甚至可能是因为这之间的禁忌感让他更为跃跃欲试了。

只是下一刻门就被人粗暴地推开了。

“哟，小子打游戏……吗。”

白学现场的第三、第四人毫无征兆地出现在了门口。

场面一瞬间变得非常混乱，两个韦伯·威尔维特同时叫出了声却也在同时被两个亚历山大捂住了嘴，少年版的韦伯咬牙切齿地看着自己、大一点的埃尔梅罗二世准备落荒而逃，好像已经完全忘记了这个房间隶属于这两位caster。

少年王者啧了一下，毫不犹豫地将差点脱离自己怀抱的老师拽了回来，然后一脸占有欲地瞪视着比自己高大许多的未来的自己，“你有你的了，这个归我。”

“胡说八道什么呢！”完全不知如何是好，恨不得立刻给眼前所有人一个石兵八阵，将所有人晕眩掉的二世先生叫了起来，显然小的那个也是同样的心情，只是因为身高的差距和所处的位置，韦伯·威尔维特——这个试图逃开眼前一切的幼年老师只能非常尴尬地在伊斯坎达尔手里挣扎。

“也未免太小了。”年长的征服王完全没把这种挣扎当一回事儿，他只是非常理性（或者可以算是极为挑衅）地观察了一下幼年自己的下半身，带着点感慨回忆了几秒，“感觉完全不行啊。”

这简直是找死的发言，任何一个有理智的正常男人都绝对不会允许另一个人质疑自己在这方面的能力，更别提这两个人同出一源、不过是同为征服王的两个形态罢了，自然更加无法容忍对方在这方面对自己的品评。

“你这种大小完全不可能给对方极致的享受嘛！”在情事上绝对比少年版更有技巧的大号王者再一次对小时候的自己发动了精神上的攻击，“你这样不动脑子地坐在他身上，会让他感觉很有负担的，这个小子可比你轻多了。”

“啊啊啊啊笨蛋笨蛋你在说什么呢！放我下来让我走！”几乎要绝望了的韦伯再一次惨叫起来，却被一个重重的弹指止住了话头，“吃什么醋呢小子？你也好他也好在我眼里都是一模一样的韦伯·威尔维特，另一个我对他做的事情和我想要对你做的事情其实是毫无区别的。”伊斯坎达尔停顿了一下，脸上突然露出了一丝笑容，他蹲下身仔细打量着曾经的御主，“长大了以后的你很了不起，怀着一定要努力而拼命长大的你也很了不起，能到这一步实在干得漂亮。”

两个根源上都是韦伯·威尔维特的caster一起红了脸，同时也让少年的亚历山大气得急跳脚，虽然他完全不想承认，但的确是年长的自己造就了现在的埃尔梅罗二世，同时如同未来的自己对两个韦伯·威尔维特的感情一样，无论是大的老师还是小的老师对于马其顿的少年王来说也的确毫无区别。

他都喜欢。

他都深爱着对方。

但同样他也非常清楚，两个韦伯·威尔维特对于名为亚历山大的自己，或者更准确些，是对于长大了的自己有着异常执著的爱恋，这点早在他刚来迦勒底的时候就已经非常清楚了。

==========================================

我不擅长写车！所以后面的……让我…………好好想想

我也不想在这个时候急刹车的啊……_(:з」∠)_

我就是想现场演示下什么叫2个人搞出4p


	31. [帝韦伯][帝二世]体感游戏与体能水平

自健身环进入迦勒底，成为了御主每日必修功课之后，体感游戏不知不觉间成为了新的流行，当然比起其他诸多古代英灵，埃尔梅罗二世先生显然比其他人在这方面领先了许多。

“虽然说是体感游戏，”他弯下腰帮吉尔伽美什的ns连上电视机，一个个调试了过来，“但是你不能用握住武器的感觉去操纵手柄啊。”他之前的几个主机因为动作太过暴力而被毁，当然在此之前他们的手柄已经至少换过五六次了，不过众所周知英雄王财大气粗，买游戏机的钱对他来说就是九牛一毛，买一个和买一百个并没有什么区别。

“话太多了。”兴许是知道自己连续毁灭机器的行为有些过分，吉尔伽美什的声音显得略微少了几分底气，然而那家伙是个绝对不肯吃亏的性格，眼睛一转就突然冷笑了一声，“听说昨天你也加购了一个，怎么房间里的那个终于也坏了吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世先生咳嗽了一下，他当然有很多种理由作为搪塞，比如说NS被出借次数过多，所以想买个备用的、比如说他现在拥有的那台是个老版本，新版在电池容量上有了不少的增长之类吉尔伽美什绝对不会相信的说辞，然而在百般思量之后，这位实际性格比较内敛的英国人突然理直气壮地回答，“rider送给我的。”

英雄王仿佛瞬间被迫吃了一大口狗粮，表情都跟着扭曲了几秒，一脸嫌恶地挥了挥手将刚刚还兢兢业业帮他装游戏机的先生打发了出去。

只是刚才还好像沉浸在幸福之中的埃尔梅罗二世先生，却在走出门的瞬间垮下了脸，他并没有说谎——新的限定主机的确是伊斯坎达尔送的，只是比起英雄王脑子里的那些粉红段子（007的caster认为这种段子迦勒底里几乎人尽皆知），真相往往非常恐怖。

是的，伊斯坎达尔是真心买来先让韦伯·维尔维特——这个肩不能挑、手不能提的caster做锻炼用的。

每天检查的那种。

作为一个魔术师，用魔术加强体力是最简单的魔法，但众所周知尊敬的时钟塔讲师在这方面毫无天分，是个多走几步就瘫倒的类型，而伊斯坎达尔，伟大的亚历山大身经百战，跳绳、拳击之类的动作对他来说都是小菜一碟，自然看不下去恋人在这方面的怠惰，以至于每天他都要求韦伯至少跳绳100下、拳击40分钟。

我要是有这个体力还需要格雷做什么！恨不得立刻抄起书砸向对方的韦伯在面对伊斯坎达尔如此严肃的表情之后最终还是妥协了，他素来对这个恣意妄为的王毫无办法，只能硬着头皮每天略微锻炼一下，然而……是真的不行。

他回忆起昨天千辛万苦跳了一百次之后，对方把程序切换到拳击时自己全身都在颤抖的肌肉，几乎绝望到不想走回房间的地步。

“在这儿啊！”不知不觉间，那个家伙出现在了自己身后，像捉小鸡一样把年轻的caster提溜了起来，“帮那个金闪闪的家伙搞完了？”

“啊，是啊，接一接插上线，很快的。”兴许是昨天运动过了头，韦伯只觉得胳膊大腿手腕脚踝接二连三地对他发出了抗议，要不是迦勒底有医学经验的几位性格都过于古怪，说不定他今天一早就会去找人求救。

“说到底，你就是不动才会疼。”像是非常清楚对方烦恼似的，征服王大大咧咧地说道，“肌肉就是运动才会长出来，你看看自己小胳膊细腿儿的，”说着向韦伯比划了一下自己的肌肉，“在这点上，长大了的你也毫无长进啊。”

对此韦伯自然是有话想说，然而各种各样关于现世的回忆在一闪而过之后突然被那家伙揉了揉脑袋，是啊，就如同他在圣杯战争时能梦见伊斯坎达尔的梦一样，对方何尝不会梦见自己呢？

荣光之王与年轻又卑微的自己，两个原本命运绝不会相会的人在这个时候却因为奇迹相逢在了一起，然后道别然后再次相见。

他伸出手，抱住那个看似五大三粗其实心思细腻的征服王，突然笑了一下，“哦对了，谢谢你的生日礼物，不过跳绳什么的，真的算了吧。”

“这可不行，”伊斯坎达尔故作姿态地犹豫了一下，“当然你可以有个其他的选择，比如说，睡前运动一下。”他这句话说得极为暧昧，声音又十分洪亮，以至于刚刚打开门的英雄王、端着盘子走过来的红色archer，还有迦勒底大部分闻着味儿跟在红A身后的英灵统统听了个正着。

在各种啧啧称奇的大量眼神中，韦伯自闭了。


	32. 烟花

每年，伦敦的新年烟火总会吸引相当多的游客，大部分时候时钟塔的lord对这种人挤人的活动没有兴趣，有这些时间他完全可以在书房里读完一本书、写点什么；即使放松也完全能靠游戏度过，然而今年他那几个不省心的学生却集体提出要一起度过元旦的要求，弗拉特的在伦敦大桥上方炸火球的想法被所有人一致否决之后就开始郁郁寡欢，为了防止那小子真做出什么无法估计的事情，他只好硬着头皮，在元旦的下午披上风衣、带上围巾，不情不愿地走出家门。

人太多了，一路上人流和大巴把道路挤得不成样子，还没到午夜转角处和小巷里就有不少喝醉酒的辣眼睛画面映入眼帘，可敬的人民教师只觉得满心烦躁，他恨不得丢下那几个爱惹是生非的学生立马转身回家，却听到有人在远处高喊了一声，“看！烟花开始了。”

然后是砰砰的两声响动，他周围不少人寻声朝着河边走，带走了酒精、香水和各种怪异的汗臭，留下了一片清静自在的空间，让这位先生能有时间和心情打量着那在半空中炸开的金色花朵。

然后是红色、蓝色，匠人们的巧心很快就引来的阵阵掌声，然而在埃尔梅罗二世先生看来，这一画面奇妙的与过去某个时间重合在了一起。

桥。

烟火。

caster的疯狂和宝具打开时摄人的光芒。

时间好像是那样得快又好像那样得慢，顷刻间自己已然长成了另一个人，若是当年的自己看到现在的自己，会说出什么样的话呢？

兴许是吐槽自己突然暴涨的身高，也有可能是不敢置信还会留在时钟塔，不过更多的——

兴许是一起聊聊那个人。

那个在他心中留下辉煌的、无法磨灭的、却又一闪而过如同烟花般绚烂男人。

他无声地蠕动了一下唇，将那个家伙的名字一而再再而三地反复念了几遍，好像只有这样才能勉强让他那突然翻涌起来的记忆平息，也好像只有这样才能弥补内心某个巨大的空洞。

砰的又一声巨响，人群中有人在欢呼、有人在接吻，所有美好在新年的第一天里诞生，在烟花下绽放，却只有他。

只有他一个人，停留在过去和现在还有未来的分界线上，看着过去的自己、现在的自己和未来的自己。

朝着遥远的过去努力前行着。


End file.
